


Rendezvous

by admiralty, OnlyTheInevitable



Series: Tryst [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Caught, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralty/pseuds/admiralty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: "No one watches the vast majority of this footage. No one will know it occurred, and no one will ever see it. But within the seemingly endless expanse of the FBI digital library, if one searched hard enough, they’d find the truth."Mulder and Scully in a series of Hoover Building escapades. MSR.





	1. fantaisie

 

 

 

**_prologue_ **

 

_They call it The Brutalist._

_Béton brut. Raw concrete. Gridlike block walls insisting upon the pleasant streets of downtown Washington D.C._

_The building was named for J. Edgar Hoover, and the distaste for both has only grown with age._

_Its walls guard the methods and manpower to fight terrorism, violent crime, and cyber crime, among others. Intelligence, Science and Technology, and National Security are housed within as well. Laboratories, classrooms, a morgue, a firing range, and a two-story basketball court are just a few of the spaces it boasts._

_But deep in its bowels is a space few of its agents care about, think about, or even know about. Just like the crimes its inhabitants investigate, the space itself may as well be a cypher, an unknown._

_An X._

_Deep in the basement, special agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully occupy their own space. They have busied themselves with the fantastic and unbelievable for years, chasing monsters and discovering what lies just beyond the edge of science._

_What is most fantastic and unbelievable, however, is how long it took the Bureau’s vigilant surveillance cameras to catch the two agents engaged in acts not necessarily involving the paranormal._

_No one watches the vast majority of this footage. No one will know it occurred, and no one will ever see it. But within the seemingly endless expanse of the FBI digital library, if one searched hard enough, they’d find the truth._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**i. fantaisie** _

 

After watching the gritty video playing on the projector for almost an hour, Scully couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Mulder, why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“I wasn’t looking at you. I’m watching the show,” he responded earnestly through a mouthful of popcorn, pointing a buttery finger towards the projector screen for emphasis.

The FBI insisted they got to view the footage captured from their latest case before it was nationally broadcast, routine to make sure nothing incriminating or condemning was depicted. Subliminally, it was just to make sure Spooky Mulder didn’t embarrass them. To be honest, Scully had completely forgotten about it until she came in to see Mulder re-arranging their office like a mini movie theater. Before she had a chance to ask, he held up a VHS in a _Cops_ sleeve, declaring it was movie day with juvenile excitement. Apparently Skinner had sent it down after it was deemed acceptable, and Mulder was more than eager to watch it and she didn’t have the heart to tell him no.

She hated watching herself on tape, always had, but after watching over half the episode, she couldn’t help but notice there was something magnetic about watching the two of them on screen. Like watching the cogs turn in a clock, remarkably different in appearance, but intrinsically effective. The way they seemed to build off each other somehow seemed beautiful depicted on screen while in real life it often felt like a never ending battle of rationality versus extremism.

The other facet keeping her attention glued to the screen was the way the on-screen Mulder just seemed to...openly _adore_ her, for lack of better phrasing. She tried to think of another explanation, but that’s all she could see. Whether it was staring down at her like she was the only person in the world, making sure he found her if there was any sign of danger, or following her like a guard dog without any conscious effort. And the _touching_. Jesus Christ, the touching. She knew how his hand felt on her back, but she never quite saw the delicacy with which he did it. Not intrusive, not aggressive, but as if he was holding something precious beneath his fingertips. Did he think he was?

It was glaringly obvious, which was why she couldn’t believe his look of confusion as he pointed to the screen. “Exactly, I’m watching too,” she replied. “That’s what I mean. Have you not noticed?”

“Noticed what?” he asked, looking at the screen with a newfound curiosity.

Now she felt a little ridiculous, like she was projecting her own hopes onto the screen. Maybe she was just seeing what she wanted to see. She was about to say ‘never mind’ when, even on the grainy screen of their office television, she could clearly see Mulder checking out her ass as she walked away from him. A small smile quirking his lip upward before he moved to talk to other detectives.

“That! Did you see that?” she proclaimed, pointing at the screen.

“See what?” He had the tone of a kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. He knew damn well _what._

“You leered at me!”

“I would never leer at you, Scully,” he admonished.

“Fine, you ogled my ass,” she exclaimed.

“Appreciated,” he emphasized to correct her, “-and only in the most respectful way possible.”

She rolled her eyes at his desperate attempts to subvert the discussion. “You appreciate a good floral arrangement, or a nice meal, o-or,” she struggled to think of another example.

“Art?” he offered.

“Yes, Art. You ca-”

“That’s what I was doing.” He was using the same tone that he utilized when he was flirting with her.

_Should we be picking out china patterns or what?_

_Dear Diary, today my heart leapt when Agent Scully suggested spontaneous human combustion._

_Wanna make that honeymoon video now?_

_Let’s get it on, honey._

_Scully, marry me._

“What?” she rasped, her throat suddenly losing all moisture.

He was still leaning back in his chair, his body totally sprawled out, the pinnacle of ease while she was so tense she could feel it in her toes. He was idly playing with a pencil in his hand as he regarded her, and, now that she was able to recognize the gazing from the video happening in real life, she felt like every cell in her body was on fire. “I was just admiring a masterpiece, Scully,” he shrugged, as if he told her the sky is blue or aliens are grey. Complete conviction and utter belief.

All of the sudden she felt an incredible sense of deja vu. Same office, same man, same sentiment.

How many times had Mulder blatantly hit on her and she simply chose to ignore it as a joke? Right now there was no mistaking his intention. The way his eyes suggestively couldn’t remain on her face was sign enough of what his intentions were. Yet, she never felt uncomfortable. No. It _thrilled her._

She couldn’t count the number of times she’d been flustered by something he did or said. Usually it just resulted in her fantasizing in bed, home alone, with her hand shoved in her panties. Usually when the quivering of her body subsided, she just felt foolish. Like she was making something out of nothing because _clearly_ Mulder couldn’t have been thinking the same impure thoughts she was.

_I think it’s remotely plausible someone might think you’re hot._

She wasn’t naive, she knew he at least thought she was pretty, she knew she thought he was sex on a stick, but just how deeply did this current of sexual tension dominate their relationship? Based on what the tape was demonstrating and the suggestion in his voice, the answer was tremendously.

She must’ve sat in stunned silence for too long because Mulder rocketed his seat forward and placed his hand on her thigh. “Hey,” he started, getting her attention. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. That was inappropriate of me.”

As scared as she was of what her new revelation meant for their relationship, she was even more scared at the prospect of going back. “N-no,” she rushed, placing her hand atop his on her leg. “You’re fine, I shouldn’t have embarrassed you by calling you out like that. I really don’t mind.” She was amazed how many words she could say with her foot so far in her mouth.

He cocked his head to the side and she realized just how close they were. She could see the ever-evolving colors in his eyes as he tried to analyze her words. It aggravated her to no end when he used his profiling skills on her. Not necessarily because it was invasive, but because he was usually right. “You don’t mind?” She could have sworn as he said this, his fingers infinitesimally tightened against her thigh.

She just chuckled nervously, shrugged lightly and cleared her throat, moving her attention back to the screen and ignoring the desire to move closer to him when he retracted his hand. The room was charged now and she was doing everything she could to ignore it. Instead, she simply watched as that lab technician started making herself sick from worry. Almost immediately after she fell, it cut to the camera crew and Mulder surrounding her, leaving out the panicked call she’d placed to Mulder in the time in between. _Don’t worry, Scully. I’ll be right there._ She remembered how the fear she felt had completely disappeared when he’d said those words, and now retrospectively, she was curious if he’d saved her life.

That is - if his theory they scared themselves was true. She’d been scared that whatever came over that woman might happen to her. Would it have had he not calmed her with the mere promise of his presence? She wasn’t sure what she believed happened on that night, but it was a heavy thought.

Scully shook it from her head and instead paid attention to how stark their height difference appeared when they were shown side by side. Sure, she noticed it every time she looked up at him, but she didn’t entirely realize that he practically dwarfed her.

She reached over and grabbed some more popcorn when he caught her off guard. “Have I ever told you how good you look in a lab coat?”

“What?” she mumbled through her mouthful.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if it bothered you that I appreciate your form or that I appreciate it behind your back.”

“T-thank you,” she replied, feeling her face grow hot from the attention she felt and saw on herself. Both from Mulder.

He was silent for a moment and she didn’t dare take her eyes off the screen. For a brief second she was naive enough to think a quiet Mulder was a docile Mulder. Wrong. “Scully, are you blushing?” he asked, his voice as rough as gravel.

Against her better judgement, she turned to look at him and saw the elephant in the room reflected in his eyes. He knew damn well he was affecting her. Raising a timid hand up, he ran the back of his index finger down her cheekbone, feeling the heat radiating off her skin. “You look beautiful like this too,” he murmured, almost to himself. As if he was drunk off this new revelation that she liked his attention.

They were both unconsciously scooting closer to each other, but she didn’t notice until their knees accidentally bumped together. She gasped and jumped a bit before ultimately relaxing back into him, so that they were touching again. The way his leg gently pushed against hers, parting them lightly didn’t go unnoticed. “Do I always affect you like this?” he asked, still playing with the flush of her cheek, going so boldly as to occasionally flit across her lips before darting back to a safer territory.

The rational side of her was telling her to pull back, that it was quickly reaching the point of no return, or at least point of awkward return. After they almost kissed in his hallway two years ago, it took awhile for them to find footing again. To be able to start a conversation without the unspoken weighing down their tongues, or to look in the other’s eyes without the image of what could have been dancing in the reflection. She didn’t know how long it would take them to recover from open flirting and near fondling as she saw his arousal grow in his pants and he could smell hers perfuming the air. Which she knew he could from the way his nostrils flared, his eyes dilated, and he licked the lips threatening to devour her whole with a predatory smile.

But the side of her that was sick and tired of taking a back seat was the one to answer, “Yes.”

Her eyes followed his stare and she saw her nipples standing at attention beneath the thin cotton of her blouse and bra. The finger that had been stroking her face tugged on her lip one last time before it made a trail down her neck, slipping into her cleavage just momentarily before grazing her left nipple so gently that it almost felt like nothing.

Her gasp and his subdued moan were proof that it was anything but nothing. His eyes returned to her face, trying to find a sign of hesitance she knew would no longer appear, and what he saw gave him enough confidence to raise his other hand so he could place feather-light touches on both of her breasts simultaneously. She wanted to close her eyes, but the sight in front of her was too good to cut off. Mulder was completely and utterly entranced by the sight in front of him, a look of mesmerized concentration painting his face. It gave her a small confident twinge of her own.

“You know,” she began, her voice coming out a lot huskier than the shy whispers she’d produced a moment ago. “You haven’t hit all the places you affect me yet.”

His eyes bore into hers dangerously. Then, as if calling her bluff, he placed one palm on the middle of her inner thigh. “Here?” he asked, egging her on.

“A little higher,” she breathed, slouching in the seat a bit as she unconsciously spread her legs.

He moved a few inches up and he groaned lightly in his mouth. “Warmer.” It wasn’t a question. He _was_ warmer. Her arousal radiating like a furnace in between her thighs that she knew he was able to feel.

“Mhm,” she nodded, biting her lip.

He moved what felt like a mere few centimeters and she bit her lip harder to keep herself from whining. “Wetter,” he murmured proudly.

She gasped and arched her back when his full palm cupped her sex unexpectedly, groping her hard through her saturated underwear. “Fuck, Scully,” he praised, jerking in his seat himself as he kneaded her through the fabric.

She grabbed the sides of the chair desperately as she ground into his open hand, her hips barely ever touching the chair. “Oh my god,” she exclaimed breathlessly as her head fell back.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, his thumb rubbing small circles on her clit over the panties.

“Y-yeah,” she affirmed shakily.

She felt him use his other fingers to pull the band to the side as he ran his fingers over her opening and she swore to god she was panting but she didn’t even care. “What about this?” He ended the sentence by thrusting two fingers into her and curling them upwards.

She sucked in a lungful of air and cried out his name as he started rubbing her slowly, keeping the same pace with the thumb of his other hand on her clit. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed. She fixed a hooded gaze on Mulder so she could watch him subtly squeezing his thighs together, grinding his erection into his thighs to give himself some friction. She felt herself gush at the sight.

“F-faster, p-please,” she begged as she raised her legs so that her calves were draped over either of his thighs, like a mock obgyn-chair.

She was completely and utterly exposed to him now and his appreciation was summed up in the long groan of the word “fuck” before he rapidly picked up the pace.

She was all but humping his hand now as her orgasm built up. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t-” She repeated the mantra until she was blinded by a bright light bursting before her eyes.

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. When they did, she turned and saw Mulder was on the other side of the room and had just flicked on the overhead switch.

And she was still sitting upright, fully clothed, popcorn bowl still in her lap, completely untouched.

“Um-” she started, shifting in her seat and trying to ignore the way the dampness of the fabric hit her inner thighs. “Yeah. Yeah, I enjoyed it.” Luckily he was too busy adding the _Cops_ tape to his VHS collection, apparently the genre of which was expanding, as she sat there in embarrassment.

She had been vividly fantasizing about Mulder finger fucking her in the middle of their office with him sitting no more than a foot away from her. She hoped she hadn’t been squirming or making any sounds that gave away her unpartnerly thoughts. With a sigh of frustration, she stood up and told Mulder she needed to go to the restroom.

So she could take care of her little predicament.

_Again._


	2. la passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She let him drive and he did, walking her backwards across the worn carpet and pressing her against the door to the office, locking it. This wasn’t going to wait until they got back to his apartment. This was going to happen, and it was going to happen right the fuck now."

 

 

**_ii. la passion_ **

 

 

“Hey, Scully.”

Mulder watched as she looked up from across the desk, questions in her eyes. It was late. They’d been in the basement working all day long, and neither of them had acknowledged the fact that they would typically have gone home at least two hours ago.

But it wasn’t work keeping them down here, it was tension. Avoidance. The inevitable fast approaching. All they’d needed was a push, and Scully had done that for them last night when she roused him from his sleep and pressed her lips to his, for the first time ever in a most decidedly non-New-Years-non-platonic fashion. It had been fast and furious. It had finally happened.

The morning after turned into the afternoon after, which turned into the evening after. Now he could hardly contain himself.

“Do you… want to come over?” he asked. It was the most direct he’d ever been with her. The questions in her eyes turned to a single answer in a millisecond.

“Yes,” she said. It really was that simple. Maybe it had been for years.

Then he was up, out of his chair, and so was she, as they met beside the desk kissing fiercely, cupping each other’s faces with both hands. It was as if they’d never waited at all, as if a thousand averted glances hadn’t occurred in this very space over the past seven years.

She let him drive and he did, walking her backwards across the worn carpet and pressing her against the door to the office, locking it. This wasn’t going to wait until they got back to his apartment. This was going to happen, and it was going to happen right the fuck now.

They kissed with abandon, tongues hungry, and she moaned his name into his mouth, a sound so filled with relief. _Mulder_. It was as if she had a million things to say to him but only one word with which she could articulate any of it.

His intentions were clear and so were hers, their clothes coming off piece by piece, piling up in the corner of the basement that had never seen so much of either of them before. Soon they were on the floor, her skirt and heels the only remaining articles of clothing still clinging to her perfect body. And she _was_ perfect, more perfect than even in his dreams.

He hovered over her, red hair serpentine in tiny tendrils around her face, as she watched him in wonder. And he watched her, too. Aliens, UFOs, monsters: all possible. But this, right now? She was his. He couldn’t believe it.

He could feel her trembling in his arms, but whether it was with fear or desire he didn’t know. Maybe both? She’d left him alone in his bed last night. He wasn’t prepared to assume this would be an ongoing engagement, as much as he’d have liked it to be. They hadn’t said much to each other either; it had been a blur of heat and energy. She had let him in, figuratively and literally, but when he woke up in the morning she was gone. He wasn’t sure if it would ever happen again.

Now that it was, in fact, happening again, he felt an overwhelming urge to make it count. They were about to have sex in their office, something he’d fantasized about countless times. He wouldn’t take one second for granted. This had to be perfect.

Suddenly the floor wasn’t good enough. Not for her, not for the two of them. He sat up, then stood, taking her hand, pulling her to her feet. His hands went to her ass and she took his cue, leaping up into his arms as he carried her over to the desk, still kissing her with fervor, sitting her on top of it.

He planted his arms on the desk on either side of her and moved his mouth around to the side of her face, hearing her softly panting into his ear as he spoke into hers. “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve thought about this, Scully?” he whispered. He wasn’t used to having his ultimate fantasies coming to life. Maybe he felt like he never deserved it, never deserved her. Could she actually love him? Could it be true?

She took his tie in her hand, its stubborn knot having rendered it the only remaining article of clothing he still wore other than his underwear, and pulled him into her until their foreheads touched, smiles mirroring one another. It was so incredibly sexy, he wondered if there was any other possible purpose for a tie. He couldn’t think of a damn thing.

“I think I might,” she replied huskily.

His fingers grazed her skin just beneath the edge of her skirt, pushing it up a bit, tracing lines along the inside of her thigh, and she quivered beneath his touch. “Did you think about this?”

“Yes,” she admitted, as he lightly kissed her neck, moving downward, along her collarbone. He could feel her subtly arching towards his hand.

“Did you think about us… while you were down here in the office?” he asked her.

The basement was their hideaway, their sacred space. No one ever came down here.

 _Until now,_ he thought with a smirk.

“Every day,” she admitted. She tilted her head to look him in the eyes, wanton and willing. He’d seen a similar look for months- ever since their lips touched at the stroke of midnight on New Year’s he suspected she wanted more from the way she would look at him. But he’d never seen Scully’s eyes quite this way, drunk with desire for him, and he would have come in his pants immediately if he wasn’t so determined to get this right.

Releasing his tie, she pulled his face into hers, devouring him, nibbling hungrily on his bottom lip, as she squeezed her thighs together in an effort to get him to touch her where she wanted.

“Touch me, Mulder…” she said, her head tilting backwards, moaning as his fingers circled tantalizingly close. They were so near to where he wanted to touch her he could already feel the slickness between her thighs. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him absolutely crazy.

“Tell me first, Scully,” he mumbled into her neck. “Tell me what you thought about.”

She groaned softly and he wondered if he was talking too much. Talking had always been a turn on for him; he’d dialed enough 900 numbers to be keenly aware of that fact. And the sensual quality of her voice and the things it did to him had been a given for years. But would Scully like it? He didn’t know yet what she liked or didn’t like.

“I… _oh, Mulder_ …” She took his free hand and placed it on one of her breasts. Her nipple was hard against his warm palm and he moved his thumb across it slowly, back and forth, and she shuddered beneath his touch as she clutched at the muscles of his shoulders. Not that he expected otherwise, but her breasts were perfect. He’d gotten glimpses over the years but not like this; not while she wanted him to see her this way, to see her hardened peaks at attention only for him. He began to knead softly, his other fingers still teasing her beneath her skirt. Her eyes closed as she moaned and he still couldn’t believe any of this was happening, that Dana Scully was letting him in like this in the middle of their office.

“I thought about this, right now, exactly this,” she said. “Right here on the desk.”

He’d probably thought of the same thing about a million times. A million ways, a million scenarios. When he was working, when he wasn’t. Convenient moments and extremely inconvenient moments. They’d both been waiting to act upon their physical urges for so long but he never really knew why, or for what.

He was just about to enter her with the tip of his finger when he discovered something to his great delight.

“Scully, please tell me you don’t typically go commando at work,” he said. “I consider myself a man with a strong constitution but I don’t know if I can handle that bit of information.”

She shook her head. “I had to take them off a few hours ago.”

“Why?”

“Thinking about you has become an occupational hazard, Mulder.” She grinned, widening her thighs.

“Fuck,” he groaned. He chose not to reveal how many ‘occupational hazards’ he’d dealt with on her account.  

His fingers finally entered her easily, two of them, and she gasped, arching again into his hand. He couldn’t believe how wet she was and his cock twitched inside his boxers, aching for contact. He did this to her. He was the one who made her this wet and he could hardly believe his good fortune.

His fingers moved deftly, exploring her depths in a way he hadn’t been able to the night before. Almost as if in retaliation, she reached over to feel him through his boxers. Her warm hand against his rock hard length was such a welcome sensation he groaned.

“Now… you tell me, Mulder,” she breathed, her fingers tracing the waistband of his boxers, slowly dipping inside. He grunted with the realization the tables had turned. He couldn’t believe how hard he was and she was certainly aware it was she who did this to him.

“Yes,” was the only word he could form. Yes. More. This. Now. Anything. All possibilities but he could only say “yes.”

“What did you think about… when you thought about you and me… down here?” she prodded, her hand fully gripping him now. She began to circle his leaking tip with her thumb, spreading his arousal as she teased him. His brain shifted into overdrive. _This is Scully saying this, this is Scully touching me like this._

“Did you touch yourself, Mulder? When you thought about… us?” The word ‘us’ had been uttered so softly, with reverence, as she leaned in close to his ear.

 _Us._ It nearly left him breathless. Nothing in the world could supplant the very notion.

"More times than I’d care to admit, Scully,” he replied honestly.

“Me too,” she said quickly, and he lurched in her hand. _Oh, fuck._

“Really? Down here? In the office?” He looked at her in amazement. This was a new Scully, a very sexual Scully he was only just learning about. Maybe she was his final frontier.

She nodded as she removed her hand from his shorts, brought her thumb to her mouth and sucked on it gently. His jaw went completely slack and he gaped at her.

“Masturbation is healthy, Mulder,” she smiled. “And nothing to be ashamed of. When there’s enough sexual stimulation to cause vasodilation…” he groaned. Whenever she spouted science it made him harder than he’d ever care to admit. Her hand returned to stroke him, and he kept fingering her, and he thought his eyes might roll back into his head from just this. “...There’s really little... choice, but to… take care of it,” she was saying.

He knew this only too well, but hearing it come out of Scully’s mouth was next level.

“Want me to show you how I’d do it?” she asked. “When I fantasized about us?” His head began nodding, bobbing wildly of its own accord, and he’d find it humorous if he wasn’t so deeply aroused by everything that was happening.

She brought her hand down and covered his own. Interlacing their fingers, she began touching herself, his fingers and her fingers becoming a single entity.

He couldn’t speak, he was so turned on. He just looked her in the eyes and groaned, and she smiled, knowing the power she held over him, the power she probably now realized she’d always held over him. Their hands moved together inside her and her voice hitched, her head lolling back to stare at the fluorescent lights above them. After a few moments of thoroughly coating their fingers with her arousal, she moved their hands away from her and slowly pushed his boxers down with her other hand, freeing his throbbing cock, standing proudly at attention.

She let her eyes break free from his gaze and looked down, resting her eyes upon him. It occurred to him that in all the times over the years she’d seen him naked, she had never seen him quite this way before, hard as a rock because of her, underneath the office lights in all his glory. And neither of them had much of an opportunity to fully appreciate each other’s bodies last night in the dark.

“You’re so beautiful, Mulder,” she breathed as she looked down, and it was for all the world as if she’d never seen anything in her life so wonderful. His truth, his feelings for her, finally on plain display for her to see with her own eyes.

“No, _you,_ Scully…” he said. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was but words couldn’t quite capture his feelings. This was all so new, this ability to admire each other so openly. “Look at you.”

She wrapped both their fingers around him at the same time, stroking firmly, up and down. He pressed his lips to hers again in the kiss he was starting to suspect he’d never get enough of. He was addicted to her already, he knew it. He hoped they could keep whatever this was going, because going back to the way they were before seemed unfathomable now.

As they stroked him together, she reached for his free hand and interlaced those fingers together as well. He was certain he’d never been so turned on in his life and the dual sensations of feeling himself and her soft hand together was bringing him closer and closer to the brink. He wanted to be inside her, badly, but he had an overwhelming urge to slow down, prolong the inevitable.

Separating their hands, he moved his own back down between her legs, flicking and sliding up and down, emboldened by her impossible wetness. She gripped and pulled him closer with her thighs, gasping and moaning _ohmygodMulderyes_ as if she’d never been touched this way in her life before. He knew that couldn’t possibly be the case and wondered if he was doing anything unique that was making her react this way.

Or maybe it was just… him.

He smiled inside their kiss, giddy in this knowledge, this possibility that he alone could do this to her, that he alone was the subject of her fantasies. He wasn’t the type to indulge in this kind of narcissism but here and now, looking into the eyes he knew so well he let himself believe it.

“I’m ready, okay, Mulder?” Her voice came out in short, panting breaths. He could tell she’d been ready for a while now. Her eyes looked almost completely dilated and he knew she was already very, very close to the edge.

“Wait,” he said softly, holding her chin tenderly as he kissed her. He had no idea what their future held. He wanted this to last. He wanted her to remember this, remember him, some far off night in her future when she was with some other man, far away from him, far away from all of this.

“No, no more waiting, Mulder,” she whispered. “I’m so tired of waiting.”

“I want to give you what you want, Scully,” he whispered into her ear, leaning in to suckle at the sweet flesh of her neck. His thumb found her clit and she gasped again. “Anything and everything you want.”

He didn’t know what she wanted. But what _he_ wanted was to keep her around. What he wanted was to make her stay.

“I only want you,” she said, her fingers grasping the back of his neck. “Just you, now, Mulder. That’s all.”

Her fingernails scratched the sensitive spot at his nape and his entire body reacted in a way he’d never felt before. It almost scared him, what she could do to him, and his cock ached for release. Scully’s calves pulled him in closer until he was flush against her sex, and snaked her arms around his back, stroking his shoulder blades, softly gyrating against him.

“Mulder, _please_ …” she said.

Why was he prolonging this, why was he torturing them both? He thought at once of that feeling he experienced last night when she’d slid down onto him, finally, the sweet relief of truth crashing down all around them.

He wanted to find that truth again.

With both hands he reached behind her to bring her all the way to the edge of the desk. She was at the perfect height for his entry, and she looked into his eyes and waited, prepared.

He gripped his cock, heavy and almost painful with want. He could feel it thrumming as he guided it to brush up against her primed entrance. He then looked her in the eyes and she nodded, and with one swift motion he pushed into her completely, sliding all the way, as far as he could into her tight glossy depths.

She gasped and clutched the back of his neck, her heels digging into his lower back, cursing loudly.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Mulder!”

“Are you okay?” he immediately asked. He wasn’t suffering from false arrogance; he was large and he knew it. But Scully rarely cursed. A small part of him was ashamed her profanity turned him on so much.

“God-” she scratched his shoulder blades deeply. “Fuck. Yes. Sorry, just… Yes. I’m more than okay.”

He withdrew his pulsating length almost all the way and plunged back inside her. She cried out his name _god, yes_ and he kept going, emboldened by her cries, a piston engine in his prime. She screamed out his name over and over _don’t stop, don’t ever stop._ He never, ever wanted to.

It was absolute perfection, and he looked into her beautiful aquamarine eyes knowing this was it, he was fucking Scully in the X files office and there was absolutely nowhere to go from here but down. He’d never felt such pure unadulterated pleasure before in his entire life.

Her nails dug deeply into his back as she screamed, his name bouncing around within the walls of the office, audible evidence of what he could do to her.

“M-Mulder…” she said as she gripped the back of his neck tightly.

He loved hearing her say his name this way. The effect her voice had on him had always been a particular source of excitement but now he could revel in it; her saying his name like this.

His hand drifted down her leg behind him to her foot and he realized she was still wearing her pumps. He groaned audibly as the more voyeuristic part of him pictured the scene; him fucking her on the desk beneath her hitched up skirt, her spiky heels wrapped around his back, her fist clutching his tie as it dangled between them.

It was sexier than any one of his fantasies.

Her lips found his again and he marveled at how perfect, how in sync, how amazing they were at this… just like they were together in every other way. He wasn’t surprised, just delighted.

Suddenly her grip on him tightened and he heard her gasping _oh, god, Mulder_ and her walls clenched around him as she rode out the pounding waves of her pleasure. He watched her face as she came and it was better than any UFO he’d ever seen, or not seen. Fuck, this was as real as it got. As he watched her he couldn’t hold off any more himself. They crashed into each other and when it was over she held the back of his neck with one hand, his tie with the other, their foreheads meeting in the middle, breathing, breathing.

After a while he noticed how tired his legs were. He gathered her in his arms, kissing her shoulder, and pulled her off the desk, sinking down until they were both lying spent on the floor.

He looked up at the pencils stuck in the ceiling above them and thought about yesterday’s Mulder, the Mulder who hadn’t yet made love to Dana Scully twice. The Mulder who threw pencils into the ceiling out of sexual frustration, now lying next to her, sated and spent.

She leaned into him, kissing his temple, and he pulled her close until she was lying on his chest.

“So… did it live up to your fantasy, Scully?”

“It was better than I imagined,” she informed him. “You?”

“No comparison whatsoever.”

They laughed for a minute and he felt like something had changed. This didn’t feel awkward anymore. He’d asked her to come over, and maybe she still would.

Maybe tonight she would stay.


	3. jeu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She did everything she could to keep the smile off her face as she strutted back to her seat and saw the look of boyish excitement on his. This must be heaven for him; she was indulging him more in these past few days than she had in years. As she sat down she told herself this was purely a competition, nothing more. Definitely not what the heat between her legs was telling her this was."

 

**_iii. jeu_ **

 

It wasn’t necessarily unusual for Mulder to get lost in thought, but ever since they christened the office with their sweat and moans, it seemed like all Scully did was catch him staring aimlessly at the desk with a nostalgic smile on his lips. It didn’t take a psychologist to know why.

Usually it wouldn’t have bothered her, normally she would just look up, see he was contemplating something, and she’d let him be. However, this was just frustrating. Nowadays, she’d notice he was quiet and she’d look up to see him trying to bite back a smile, cockiness ablaze in his stare as his eyes focused intently on the surface of the desk, now marred by the ghost of their passion. It wouldn’t have bothered her, but every time she saw _him_ reminiscing, _she_ started to reminisce, and sitting in damp underwear everyday was not a preferable working condition. Besides, she thought enough about it herself without his little reminders.

Last time was a mistake, they had just popped the cork off of seven years of sexual tension less than twenty four hours prior, and it was clearly strong enough to cloud their judgement that day. They both understood that it absolutely, under no circumstance, could be permitted to happen again.

It probably would have been easier if she hadn’t been trying to commit every single goddamned detail to memory while they had been having sex, as if she’d convinced herself it wouldn’t happen again. Now she couldn’t look at anything in the office without being reminded of their little tryst. She’d end up getting so worked up during the day that she’d come up with any reason to get over to his apartment for some much-needed action, not that he ever needed much convincing. If his near constant chubs were any indication, he was on the same page.

Maybe she should have closed her eyes during the encounter so she didn’t permanently imprint the office with her arousal. The door handle _he locked frantically while his tongue was down her throat._ The floor _they fooled around on._ The poster _she glanced at when the coiling in her gut became too much._ The desk _he set her on before he-_

“Earth to Scully?” she was snapped out of her reverie by his all-knowing voice, the shit-eating grin already evident through his tone without her having to look.

 _Fuck._ Now she was the one getting caught drooling over the desk.

“Mmm?” she hummed, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Instead of indulging him, she made something up on the spot. “Um, I was trying to think of what month we had that case in New Hampshire-”

“Comity?” his amusement still present through his confusion.

“Yeah.”

“January,” he confidently stated, not even pausing to think.

To be honest, she didn’t remember anything about that case other than his incident with Detective White and him being an overall prick. “Really?”

“We were there January 12th, 1996.” Her incredulous look must’ve prompted him to shrug and add, “photographic memory.”

To prove it, he went to the filing cabinet without faltering, pulled out the file and showed her before returning to his seat with a smug smile. Before he got a chance to ask her why she was thinking about a random case from four years ago, she asked, “Do you remember everything?”

His voice dropped an octave as he teased, “I remember what’s important.” He punctuated his sentence with a wink and she couldn’t help but grin.

She grabbed her chair and moved herself over so she was sitting next to the filing cabinet, ignoring the way his eyes bore into her every action. He swiveled to face her as she sat down and opened a drawer next to her and pulled out a random file. It was probably the scientist in her, but his impeccable memory had always been a source of intense fascination, and she was just a little curious to test it out. “1993, the case with the little girls who looked identical. They were ‘Eve’s. What were the girls’ real names?”

He paused for a second, putting his thumb between his lips to chew lightly on his nail. “Teena and Cindy.”

That was one of their first cases together, and it felt like a lifetime ago. “Very good,” she praised.

He swiveled closer to her and bent down to retrieve a file along with her. “Let’s see about you, Miss Smarty-Pants,” he teased.

She bit her lip and leaned back in her seat. They routinely did crossword puzzles on planes together and watched game shows together while eating cheap dinner in cheaper motel rooms. In all their time doing so, she’d managed to prove two things: she was unhealthily competitive and she was accustomed to winning. But she wasn’t quite sure her case memory would match up to her trivia skills.

Clearing his throat dramatically, he began, “What was the name of the female antagonist in the video game _First Person Shooter?”_

“Mulder, that was just a few weeks ago,” she scoffed, insulted that she had gone back seven years to test him and he went back merely a month for her.

“So it should be easy,” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes at his confidence and started, “It’s- it’s, um,” she stammered. She could see the goading in Mulder’s eyes and suddenly remembering this fact became the most important thing in the world. She bore into his eyes as if the answer could come from their depths, and suddenly it did. With an exclamation, she practically screamed, “Maitreya!”

“Very good, very good, Agent Scully,” he applauded, bowing to her from his seat.

She pulled another file from the cabinet, but before she had a chance to find a fact, he spoke up. “Wanna have a little fun?”

“Mulder,” she warned. “I told you-”

He put his hands up in mock surrender, “Whoa, whoa, get your mind out of the gutter, Agent Scully.” She rolled her eyes at him while he laughed. “I’m simply suggesting we play with some...added stakes.”

“Such as?”

His shrug looked contemplative, but his eyes looked mischievous. “Oh, I dunno, what about strip trivia?”

“Mulder, we’re at work,” she admonished.

“Well that’s only a problem if you lose, but I guess we don’t have to if you’re so sure you’ll-” He stopped as he watched her rise from her seat. She could hear him start to offer an apology that died on his lips when he realized she simply had gotten up to lock the door. She did everything she could to keep the smile off her face as she strutted back to her seat and saw the look of boyish excitement on his. This must be heaven for him; she was indulging him more in these past few days than she had in years. As she sat down she told herself this was purely a competition, nothing more. Definitely not what the heat between her legs was telling her this was.

“You-” he started.

“I just don’t think it would be appropriate for someone to open the door and find you naked,” she stated, grabbing the file again.

“Oh, is that so?” he lilted. “So on top of losing, you don’t like sharing, either.”

She willed away the blush that she felt staining her cheeks as she stated a ground rule. “Only ten questions each, okay?”

“And if you answer wrong you take off a piece of clothing,” he added.

“Correct.”

“Pairs count as one though,” Mulder specified severely.

She laughed at his tone and conceded as she opened the file. “Okay, address for that Christmas Ghost House?”

“So you admit it was ghosts?”

“Mulder.”

“1051 Larkspur Lane,” he beamed until a toothy smile broke out across her face.

“Nuh-uh-uh,” she chastised.

“Yeah it was,” he defended, brow furrowing.

“1501.” She turned the file over so he could squint his eyes, only accepting after staring for a bit, letting out a begrudging “hmpf,” before falling back into his chair.

“I think you’re forgetting something,” she teased. Looking straight into her eyes, he raised one hand up and deftly took off his tie, letting it fall in a heap onto the desk.

“Better?”

She pursed her lips in mock innocence. “Just following the rules.” She looked at the discarded fabric with slight melancholy. It wasn’t the same tie she had desperately clutched in her fist the last time, but she was hoping she might get another sneak peek at that Mulder. Hot, sweaty, hard for her with nothing but a tie dangling over his-

“Well I hope your constitution remains the same when the tables are turned.” He chuckled and grabbed another file.

She coughed lightly and fidgeted in her seat to alleviate the ache building. He spent a while reading the file over, at first she thought he was just trying to find the hardest fact he could about the case, but he ended up putting it back in the cabinet. “What?”

“Oh, um. Just not an interesting case,” he shrugged, grabbing a new one.

While he pored over the sheet in front of him, she let her gaze fall down to the tab peeking out of the file he just put back.

_1995 - Pfaster_

Mulder was nothing if not compassionate, and he hadn’t wanted to bring Pfaster up for fear of making her uncomfortable. The wounds on her back were still faint pink lines from her last encounter with the man. She wanted to tell him thank you, but she didn’t want to ruin the mood of the game he’d just preserved.

She shook the man out of her mind, he’d tainted enough already, not today. Instead, she honed in on the man in front of her, different in every way imaginable. The same eyes that had been raking over her nude body, with so much reverence she felt worshipped, were now scanning the page in search of another random fact. He was completely enthralled with the task at hand and she felt honored that she’d experienced what it’s like to be on the receiving end of the intensity that is Fox Mulder. He was so conscientious and thorough -- the only difference being that the files he held in his hands stayed still, while she couldn’t remain still when his hands were on her.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and she wondered if he could somehow sense where her attention had been. She was sure he’d have a theory for that, but he ended up just licking the pads of his fingers so he could flip a page. Her body viscerally responded to the sight of the pink tip of his tongue parting his lips, just like it had parted hers when-

“What was the first name of the buck-toothed Sheriff from Chaney?” he asked jovially, blissfully unaware of what his mere existence did to her.

She shifted again in her seat, internally grateful it was cushioned so she wouldn’t stand up and have an outline of her heat as evidence. She recognized the question and rolled her eyes at his never ending insistence. “First of all, he did _not_ have buck teeth. Second of all, his name was Hartwell.”

“First of all,” he mimicked, “I disagree. Second of all, I said his _first_ name.”

“It was-um. It was-” she stammered, much to his apparent delight.

“Come on _Dana_. Weren’t you guys on a first name basis?”

She playfully glared at him and lamely offered, “Luke.”

“Oh!” he dramatically grimaced. “So close. It was actually Lucius.”

She cursed Hartwell and his stupid name as she kicked off her heels, pushing them to the side as Mulder frowned at her choice. “Your turn,” she beamed.

She opened up another cabinet, hoping to get a little more variety. She was immediately rewarded with the Padgett case. She hoped that it wouldn’t spark any negative feelings for Mulder, but she was interested to hear his response. “How did Padgett physically describe me in his book?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her before answering in a tone that implied, though the words were Padgett’s, he found them to be absolutely true. “Beautiful. Fatally, stunningly prepossessing.” His gaze never left her face though it danced all around it with admiration.

She cleared her throat, shy from the attention, “Correct.”

He laughed at her reaction and pulled a file from the same cabinet she did. “That wasn’t as much a test of case knowledge as it was a recitation of _common_ knowledge,” he corrected. She didn’t know which was worse to focus on; her bodily reaction to his physical appraisal of her, or her disappointment he didn’t have to take anything off. “Who is Paul Farraday?”

She couldn’t think of a single thing; that name didn’t ring a bell at all. “Um, he did, uh, regressive therapy?”

He made a fake buzzer sound with his mouth and added a dramatic “Wrong” for emphasis. Mulder couldn’t even resist the way his eyes scanned down her body, already imagining what she’d take off next.

With an accepting sigh, she stood up and reached under her skirt to find the waistline of her nylons. It was a bit higher than she anticipated, so her skirt bunched up around her upper thighs as she hooked her fingers under the band. She dragged the tights down her legs much slower than she needed to -- she couldn’t help but enjoy the way it made him squirm. She sat down once they were on her calves and she stilted when she heard him groan “ _Fuck”_ under his breath. She smirked at the effect something as simple as taking off her tights had on him, but the smirk turned to shock when she looked down and realized he wasn’t just reacting to the stripping. There was an obvious damp spot in the shape of a woman’s arousal right on the crotch of the nude nylons.

_So much for being discreet._

She pretended nothing was out of the ordinary and kicked the tights off near her shoes, letting her bare feet dangle lightly on the old carpet. She cleared her throat again and his darkened eyes flitted up to meet hers. With a self-satisfied smile, she randomly pulled another file out. It was one that brought a reminiscent smile to her face as her body remembered the strange intimacy that ended this case. “What movie was playing at Mutato’s house when we went?”

His previous gloating faltered as he concentrated on a spot in the room over her shoulder, as if the television from that case would manifest and show him the answer he couldn’t conjure himself. “The one with Cher.”

“There’s more than one movie with Cher, Mulder.”

“Walking in Memphis?” he tried.

“So not even close, though I do have fond memories of that song,” she emphasized with a wink. “It was Mask.”

“I didn’t know Cher did movies,” he laughed in acceptance as he stood up. Her eyes raked over him, curious as to what he would choose, but froze when they reached his face adorned with smug satisfaction.

“Y-yeah, she’s been in a lot,” she stammered.

“Really?” he asked, his hands going up to the top of his shirt which had apparently been the sacrificial item, much to her delight. She couldn’t help but enjoy this moment; the past few times the removal of clothes had either been in the dark of night, in frantic haste, or in her imagination behind closed eyelids.

 She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she intended on breaking her own rule as soon as she locked the door, so she tried to keep up the facade of casual indifference. “Yeah, um, Moonstruck,” _button,_ “The Witches of Eastwick,” _button, “_ Silkwood,” _button, “_ Mermaids,” _button,_ “um-uh.” He had just untucked his shirt and was doing the final button at the bottom. Not only could she see the line of his abdomen, his lean physique peeking out, but the way the last remaining pieces of fabric remained together emphasized how much he was enjoying the game. Slightly protruding away from his body due to what his dress pants couldn’t reign in.

“That’s it?” he asked, and she suddenly realized she’d stopped mid sentence to unabashedly leer at him.

“Those are the only ones I can remember at this time,” she shrugged. It was hard to remember anything other than how glaringly hot her partner was.

“You seem to be a fan,” he laughed, shucking off his shirt, placing it on top of her nylons instead of his tie. He wasn’t wearing an undershirt and she’d never been so thrilled Mulder hadn’t done his laundry. He plopped back down in his chair and leaned back, giving her a full show.

“What?” she swallowed. “Oh yeah. I am.”

He looked at her appreciatively for a moment and she was both curious and scared about how she must appear right now. Flushed, aroused, ravenous.

“Rebecca Waite’s license plate number,” he couldn’t even suppress his amusement at his own cheap trick.

“That is not a piece of case trivia,” she chastised.

“It’s in the case file,” he shrugged, holding up the file in defense.

Instead of trying to pointlessly reprimand him anymore, she leaned up and, in one swift motion, she grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and whisked it over her head, letting it fall next to her as she was left exposed in just her bra and skirt. His cock twitched as his bottom lip was sucked in between two clenched teeth and suddenly she felt her wetness seep on her thighs as well. It was like a domino effect of arousal and they hadn’t quite hit the end yet.

This was it; the point of no return. She was far too horny to even remotely consider stopping, not that she really ever had. If someone knocked on the door right now she was sure she’d probably cry. That was a good one on his part, a cheap trick to get her out of her clothes, but she had some tricks up her sleeve too. Her mouth was salivating just thinking about it.

“What was I thinking about when we were at the house in Arcadia?” If he was going to play dirty she could play dirtier.

He didn’t seem to catch on to her trick, probably because his eyes were too busy trying to figure out where they wanted to stay on her body. “Gene Gogolak?”

“Absolutely not.”

He glanced back up at her face with darkened eyes and didn’t break the contact as he undid his belt and removed it in a big graceful motion. “That’s not fair, Scully,” he smirked.

“Do you want to know what I had been thinking of at that time?” she asked in a low voice.

He nodded almost drunkenly and she stood up before sinking to her knees, resting her elbows on the tops of either of his legs. “What if I just showed you what I was thinking of?” she teased while unbuttoning the fasten of his pants.

“Oh my god,” he whispered as he sunk lower in the seat, his head falling back on the chair in bliss before quickly looking back down, not wanting to miss a moment.

She slowly unzipped him, making sure the back of her finger rubbed lightly down his shaft as she did so. Then she reached in the opening of his boxers and found him hot, ready, and throbbing in her hand. She could feel her own arousal pulsating and greedy between her legs, but all she wanted to do in this moment was focus on the task at hand--in hand.

She pulled him out so he was glistening and bobbing lewdly in the air. She did an exploratory stroke up and Mulder’s shuddered breath was evidence enough that it was appreciated. She let her thumb collect some precum from his oozing tip before sliding back down, smiling at the way he subtly tried to grind into her fist.

She scooted closer so that her breasts were touching the edge of the chair and so she was in a better position. “This is all I could think about when we were playing house.” Before she gave him a chance to respond, she lowered her head and took him fully in her mouth, not stopping until she felt his head rub against the back of her throat.

He fucking loved this. Hell, they both did. There was nearly nothing as erotic as having a man melt from the simple flick of a tongue, the innocent glance up for eye contact with a mouthful of arousal, the gentle suck here, a kiss here. What could she say? Mulder wasn’t the only one with an oral fixation. She fit some Catholic stereotypes more than others.

She felt more than saw him clutch onto the armrests for dear life as a guttural moan tore through his body. She closed her lips around him and brought her head back up at a tantalizingly slow pace. She intended to get him all in her mouth and she knew it would require some lubrication on her part, so as she raised herself she let her tongue explore him, using the pad to trail over every vein and every inch of his dick.

When she got to the point where his head was the only thing remaining in her mouth, she added some more suction and swirled her tongue around, making sure to pay extra attention to the groove where tip met shaft, teasing him with the gentleness of her pressure. She could hear that his breathing was already coming out in hard pants as the chair strained against the intensity of his white-knuckled grip.

Then, without warning, she went all the way down again. However, this time when she felt him hit the back of her mouth, she adjusted her angle a bit and let him slide down her throat. “Jesus, _fuck_ , Scully,” he gasped through a moan, practically whining in pleasure. She felt her eyes water at the unnatural sensation, but she powered through it, continuing until her lips were against the very base of his shaft as his pubic hair tickled her. “Keep it going G woman, I’m impressed,” he panted in praise. From her position, she couldn’t suck as much as she’d like, so, staying still, she moved her tongue so it was rubbing up and down him. At the same time, she shook her head so he rubbed against her throat and her cheeks.

After a moment, she came back up and gasped a lungful of air, leaving a large quantity of saliva in her wake, both on her chin and on his erection which was now so engorged with blood she could see it getting red at the tip. While catching her breath, Scully felt him reach and cup her chin, making her look at him. She hoped her eyes watering wasn’t causing her makeup to run and that she didn’t look too haphazard from deepthroating him, but if she did, she could tell by the way he was looking at her that he found her to be the sexiest person alive right now.

He told her that without words as he leaned down and captured her lips in an opened mouth, passionate kiss. As his tongue slid over hers, undoubtedly tasting himself, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor without a care. His hand slid into her hair to pull her close while she raised herself up off her knees by pushing off his. The kiss broke as she stood in front of him, but Mulder found something else to do with his mouth when he caught sight of her bare chest heaving in front of his face.

Scully felt her hair stand on end as his calloused hands encircled the sensitive skin of her back, and as he pulled her forward so that she could feel his wet arousal against her thigh, his mouth latched onto an aching nipple.

She made a little sound of pleasure in the back of her throat as her eyes fluttered shut under his mouth’s skilled ministrations. She reached up and ran her fingers through his silken hair, enjoying how the short strands tickled in between her fingers. She jumped when she felt his teeth graze her, but the surprise quickly turned into soft pants as he ran his tongue and teeth against her in interval patterns, taking time to lavish both breasts until she was all but thrusting against him.

Knowing that she didn’t want this to end by her coming without having even been touched yet, she pulled his head away and took a step back. She saw the confusion register on his face until she grabbed the zipper at her side and pulled it down, letting the skirt fall unceremoniously to the floor, revealing her bare, glistening sex to him.

He took himself in hand and started pumping himself lightly, not to bring himself to orgasm, but to relieve some of the unbearable tension. “Scully,” he grunted, “You’re killing me with the commando thing.”

She laughed lightly, but when he started to get up she placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him back down. He looked up at her in confusion until she took a step forward and swung a leg over his, straddling him on his own office chair. Logistically, she wasn’t sure how well this would work, but her whole life was testing the unknown with Mulder.

She lined herself up with him, with his aided guidance, and she placed one quick kiss on his lips before sliding back down again. They were a perfect off-tune harmony with their moans of satisfaction at feeling the other. It didn’t matter that he’d been in her just last night, what mattered was that she felt like she’d die if he stopped and she needed him more than anything right now.

When she slid all the way down, she rotated her hips against him so that he ground into her as deeply as possible. His hands immediately shot to her waist to help add momentum as his brow furrowed in concentration. As best she could, she raised herself up and slowly started rocking against him, reveling in the sensations of him hitting new angles every time she sank back down on him. Her hands shot out to his shoulders for leverage as her thrusts began to pick up.

As much as she loved this, her lack of heels and her being on Mulder resulted in her being a little farther off the ground than what this position required. In sexual frustration she eased herself off him, trying not to laugh at the actual whine that left his mouth, but then she commanded him, “Keep your legs together more.”

He complied without hesitation and she turned around, braced herself against the desk, straddled him once more, standing a bit more than before, and sat on him. His hands grabbed her hips and this new angle allowed for him to thrust up more than he could before. “God, you’re incredible, Scully.”

He let one hand sneak around her thigh to cup her sex, his middle finger coming out to circle her clit, causing her to gasp. “I could say the same thing to you,” she groaned as she backed up into him more, loving the feeling of his abdomen against the cheeks of her ass.

The chair was squeaking under their frantic movements, but she honestly couldn’t care less in that moment. All she cared about was that feeling of inevitability coiling in her abdomen as she slapped against him, his balls smashing against his hand and, by default, her clit with every thrust, sending her into a spiral of pleasure that had her resting her face on the desk and murmuring almost incoherently, “ _pleasedon’tstoppleasedon’tstop.”_

The mantra seemed to fuel him because his fingers started moving at a madman’s pace and her orgasm didn’t as much build up as it did hit her like a train. “Fuck! Mulder!” she screamed as her body convulsed in rapid tremors of pleasure. Her body dipped, but his arms came to encircle her and pull her flush against him, so that he was still inside her as her back was flush against his front. With strength that surprised her, he looped his hands under her thighs and lifted her up and down his shaft without any assistance from her as he continued pumping into her, frantically chasing his own orgasm.

She barely had calmed from her last orgasm when the second one hit her almost back to back. Her head fell back onto his shoulder as her back arched, and something about the new position must’ve done something for him because he was muffling the sounds of his own release by biting her shoulder. He lifted her a few more times before letting her simply sit on him as they both reclined in the chair, her whole body moving with the heaving of his chest as he caught his breath.

He raised his hand and moved some sweaty hair out of her face as he also pressed a light kiss to the area he’d just left a bite mark on.

“This was a one time thing, Mulder. I mean it. We can’t have any more sex in the office. It’s too risky,” she explained, not diminishing the power or enjoyment of their experience, but now that the haze of lust had cleared, she was lightly chastising herself for being so reckless.

“Okay,” he murmured, agreeable from being sated, but a little sad nonetheless. He placed another kiss to her bare shoulder and asked, “You’re still coming over tonight though, right?” She could tell by his voice that he was scared she would take back her promise since they already had sex today.

She squeezed his hand lightly and brought it up to her lips so she could place a sweet kiss. “Yes, but I’m choosing the movie.”


	4. pris

**_iv. pris_ **

 

 

 

 

“Mulder! The slide, please!”

He hadn’t switched the slide because her recitation of paranormal theories had created quite a tent inside his pants, but he didn’t want her to know that. He wanted to see how long she would go on, if he was being entirely honest. But her impatience-slash-excitement caused him to wordlessly switch the slide.

“Yes!” Scully clapped triumphantly as her suspicions bore out. He marveled at her ability to allow his crazy ideas to seep into her consciousness more and more. She’d certainly come a long way in their seven years together.

“Don’t go thinking I’m gonna start doing the autopsies,” he mumbled.

She looked at him smugly. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I’d prefer you keep your lunch in your stomach.”

It was a particularly hot day out, for April, and their flight to Kansas City wasn’t until later that evening. There was absolutely nothing on their agenda for the remainder of the day and he could feel the idleness creeping towards them. The lights were dimmed, a fan was running, and that undercurrent of sexual tension he and Scully were so accustomed to vibrated through the stagnant air of the office.

Heat and boredom were a dangerous combination. To put it bluntly, he was horny as fuck.

“When are we leaving?” she asked, as she wandered away from him, into the back room. She must have sensed the same problem approaching just as he had and was distancing herself. She was astute, his Scully.

“Not until six-thirty,” he sighed. He rolled the slideshow back to the battered pair of agents that looked remarkably like the two of them. “You have any interest in interviewing these two?”

Scully shrugged and planted herself in the chair in the back room, swiveling it towards the computer. “Sounds like they’ve already answered all the questions I have. Other than how they could possibly not be romantically involved after seven long years.”

Mulder clicked off the projector, making the room even darker. “That is, indeed, a bigger mystery than the doppelgangers.”

“Maybe they lied,” she posited. “Office romances can be complicated.”

“And you would know that… how, exactly, Scully?” he said playfully. “You’ve been in an office romance?”

“Well. I’m kind of… seeing this guy, you know. At work.”

He grinned. “Before me,” he clarified.

“Before you? Did I have a life before you?” she quipped at the computer.

“Seriously, I want to know.”

His sleeves were rolled up and he laid his head on his arms on the desk, eyeing her. She looked up and over at him suspiciously.

“Well… there was Jack.”

Mulder nodded encouragingly, remembering. “Yeah, okay. Who else?”

“Mulder…” she said warningly. He knew this kind of talk was probably against their “rules.” But that was exactly what made it so intriguing.

“Come on, I want to know,” he goaded.

She tried to ignore him, staring intently at the screen. But he knew she wasn’t actually doing any work.

“No… dalliances? Flings? Interests? Nothing?” He wasn’t sure exactly why he was asking. He honestly didn’t want to know if she’d slept with anyone else at the FBI. But he was curious about her. She let so little of her personal life show, and ever since they started sleeping together he’d been learning more, little by little. Maybe it was a bad one, but it felt like a drug.

She eyed him, and looked away quickly but he noticed. “Ah! There! What was that?”

“It wasn’t a relationship. It was one kiss,” she said quickly.

“I knew it!” He had her now. No way she could back out. “Tell me.”

She hesitated.

“You’re killing me, Scully.”

She sighed. “Fine. Skinner. Two years ago.”

He lifted his head up. _Skinner?_ “No,” was all he could say.

She nodded somberly, then a tiny smile appeared at the corners of her mouth. She knew perfectly well this bit of information would drive him crazy.

He went through the full gamut of emotions, from shock to disgust to dismay to jealousy. Landing on that one would be embarrassing and ugly, so he tried to push past it into something else. “That’s entirely inappropriate, Scully,” he said.

Her eyebrow leapt to new heights as she looked him in the eye. _Really?_ she seemed to say. He was surely one to talk.

“But… how…? Why…?” he sputtered, wondering if _that_ particular image would ever leave his brain.

“If it’s any comfort to know, I was only thinking of you at the time.”

He made a face. _Ew_.

“Not like that,” she laughed. “It was back when we were off the X files and you went missing. Remember, the _Queen Anne_?”

“Yeah…?” He thought of the countless hours they’d spent outside each other’s company over the years and suddenly his mind was flooded with an unfamiliar discomfort. They weren’t exclusive, not technically. At least, they hadn't had that conversation yet. He certainly wasn’t seeing anyone else; nor did he plan to. But he hadn’t been deaf to Scully’s wishes over the years either. He knew how much she wanted someone to have a life with, to settle down with. He knew how much she deserved that. And although it hadn’t occurred to him she might want _him_ to fill that particular role until fairly recently, he felt like he had been doing so anyway. They’d been exclusive to each other whether they’d admitted it or not.

The mere idea he hadn’t had a real claim over her before now suddenly struck him. Who knew how many other men she’d kissed, touched, held, slept with all those years they hadn’t been together because he was too afraid to make a move? That was bad enough to think about. But Skinner? Now he wished he’d never asked at all.

“Mulder,” she said with a pout. “Come on.” Her face reflected his discomfort and he wondered how upset he actually looked. “It was only for a second. A spur of the moment thing. A thank you, for helping save your life.”

He supposed he deserved it for ditching her yet again, and had to agree that what he’d done was, as she’d said at the time, incredibly stupid. But he never told her he actually got to kiss _her_ that night on the ship. He still wasn’t sure if any of it was real, but he felt that punch she swung at him. Just like he _felt_ that kiss. And now that he’d kissed her for real he was more certain than ever his visit to 1939 hadn’t been just a dream.

“I can’t believe you kissed Skinner,” he shook his head. “Before you even kissed me.”

“Well, whose fault is that, Mulder?” she asked.

“Both of ours,” he said, pointing at her. She smiled, knowing he was right. Her eyebrow lifted again, and she turned back to the computer, tapping away. He suddenly had an urge to tell her about the kiss. He wanted to know what she’d say. And it wasn’t like they had anything else to do.

He got up out of his chair and walked over to stand next to her, arms crossed, leaning against the table. He felt even taller than usual, and his crotch was so close to her face he could feel himself hardening. She was a literal sex magnet to him. It was nearly impossible lately to be in close proximity with her, something he suspected might happen if they ever took this particular plunge together. He’d been right, as usual.

“I kissed you on that ship, Scully,” he said. She didn’t look up, still staring intently at the computer.

“You mean the ghost ship? The one you imagined?”

“No, Scully… you were there. I kissed you, and… well, you punched me.”

She chuckled and looked up at him. “That sounds right.”

“It was more than just a second, though,” he said, “and before you hit me, you kissed me back.” He crouched down so he was right beside her, looking up at her now. “It was a _good_ kiss.”

She turned to face him and smoothed his hair back, letting her hand land on his cheek as he leaned into it. “Are you absolutely sure you didn’t imagine it, Mulder?”

He turned his face to kiss her palm, and told her with his eyes what he wanted. She obliged, leaning in and kissing him softly at first, but to his great surprise she deepened the kiss and her tongue slowly entered his mouth, sensuously prodding his own. He felt the kiss throughout his entire body, every hair on his head standing on end, his blood rushing hot beneath his skin. She was good at kissing, really good, and for a moment he was transported back to middle school when kissing girls was something he was just learning to do. He’d always felt a step behind them in experience and today was no exception.

As in middle school, he felt familiar movement in his pants and just when he thought she might break all their rules after all, again, she pulled away slowly. Her eyes were closed and she opened them lazily.

“I don’t know who you were kissing on that ship, but I think I’d have remembered something like that,” she said, her voice molten.

He smiled and moved towards her to go back in for more but she put her hand on his chest to stop him. “I think it’s time to get back to work now, okay?”

He groaned. “There’s nothing to do, Scully. We finished our paperwork. Flight’s not for a few hours. We’re running out the clock down here, it’s fucking hot outside and you look so goddamn good I’m crawling up the walls.”

In his exasperation he gestured, knocking a pen off the table, and it rolled underneath her chair. He knelt down to pick it up and as he moved closer he noticed she wasn’t wearing any nylons, which was unusual. Not entirely capable of helping himself, he leaned in to kiss her shin.

“What are you doing down there?” she asked, in a tone that indicated she knew exactly what he was doing down there.

“I’m getting the pen,” he said, and dragged it along her leg. She reached down and took it out of his hand, returning it to the table.

“Sorry, it’s your legs,” he admitted. “They do things to me.”

She crossed her legs and leaned down. “Okay, Agent. We’re on the clock, remember?”

He grinned and looked up with mischievous eyes, tapping her calf with his index finger. “Where are your nylons, Scully?”

“It’s hot out,” she explained. “And I’m _trying_ to work,” she added.

He ignored her, knowing she wasn’t “working” at all. He crawled underneath the desk and gripped her calves with both hands, gently uncrossing them. He situated himself so he was almost completely obscured beneath the desk. She let him part her legs and he could hear her inhale sharply as he dragged his finger up her inner thigh and across the surface of her panties, finding her already soaking wet. Whether it was sweat or arousal, he didn’t care. It was fucking fantastic.

“Jesus, Mulder…”

Her intoxicating scent rendered him completely incapable of controlling himself and he brought his face into his very favorite location, pulling aside her panties, blowing cool air onto her. He felt her thighs seize up as she gasped.

“We really shouldn’t…” her voice hitched, her protests weak and unconvincing. She made no attempt to stop him, and when her hands threaded into his hair and began kneading his scalp he knew she wanted it as badly as he did.

“Yes, we should. Right now,” he declared. He slid her panties off and pulled her into his face, her chair rolling along with her. His tongue entered her, flicking up and down lightly, teasing and tasting. He could hear her biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming but he wanted to make her scream right now, more than anything. The tip of his tongue found her clit and as he circled it with precision he slid two fingers up inside her and his wish was granted. She cried out as she gripped his hair, yanking and pulling _oh my god Mulder_ …

He slid his long fingers along her inner walls with one hand and gripped the underside of her thigh with the other, pushing upwards. She took the hint and lifted her legs over his shoulders, hooking her heels on the edge of the table. His face was now buried inside her, and his previously established boredom had taken a significantly positive turn.

He could live down here, he thought, as he gave her the focus and attention he would any X file. On countless other days in this office, with no caseload to keep them occupied, paperwork and boredom their only refuge, his fantasies of having his face between her thighs would have been his only option. But right now, he didn’t have to imagine. His fantasy was real, and he wanted to indulge, in spite of their rules. They’d wasted too many days sitting across from each other simply eating lunch. Today, she was on the menu.

Scully’s ability to let herself go when they were alone aroused him endlessly, and when she let it happen in their office was quickly becoming his kink. She pulled and twisted his hair, his name repeatedly flying from her mouth, a name this office had heard hundreds of times uttered in frustration or annoyance by any number of people, but not like this. This “ _Mulder!”_ was relatively new. He hoped the office walls liked it as much as he did.

He hadn’t been at it long when he felt her gyrating into his mouth in a way that he knew meant she was already close. And after another couple moments she broke apart, pulling him into her, slapping her hand on the table. He was grateful for it; if she’d fucked his face for a second longer, he was certain he’d have come hard right back regardless of his intentions for the rest of this encounter.

He pulled away for a second, breathing hard, thinking of Flukeman and Frohike and whatever else would keep him from finishing right now in his pants. Luckily Scully was breathing hard as well, and after he’d reeled himself back sufficiently she brought her legs down and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him sloppily. The taste of her mouth combined with the taste of her sex made his cock spring back to attention.

“Thanks,” she mumbled into his mouth, biting down on his lower lip. “Should I be worried about how easily you can convince me of anything?”

“I know I broke the rules a bit, but… technically, it wasn’t sex. Right?”

“Mulder, that was sex. Trust me, I’m a scientist.”

He shrugged, stood, and pulled her up out of her chair. She seemed to have trouble standing, her legs were a bit wobbly. He smiled, knowing he was to thank for that, and moved her around the side of the table, against the wall. There were stacks and stacks of files and papers around them, a microscope and a projector. He thought for a moment they should probably tidy up, but… after. Definitely after.

He brought his face up close to hers. “I guess we may as well keep breaking the rules then, huh?”

He took both her wrists and slowly lifted them up and over her head, pressing them firmly against the wall. She started breathing heavily and turned her head to the side. He grinned at her reaction, knowing she’d never resist a little rulebreaking now.

“Oh, god…” she whimpered.

He’d recently discovered something exciting about his little Scully he was thrilled to have learned: she enjoyed a bit of restraint. He came up close to her ear. “Do you want this, Scully?”

“Want what?” she opened one eye and grinned. She wanted to hear him say it.

He had no objections. “Do you want me to fuck you against the wall?”

“Yes,” she panted, widening her stance, and then it was all over.

He kissed her roughly, keeping her arms pinned above her head, as he unbuttoned her shirt with the other hand. Their tongues battled and they moaned, and his hand was inside her bra quickly, pinching one of her hardened buds with his hot fingers, squeezing her breast eagerly. She arched upwards _ohmygodMulder_ as he lowered his lips to cover her other nipple, pink and turgid in his mouth. He sucked and pulled as hard as she wanted. And she wanted it hard.

“Harder, Mulder,” she breathed, outside herself. He bit down, hard, and she cried out in pleasure as she grinded against him.

His cock was so engorged it was painful and he knew he didn’t have long, so he undid his pants and, keeping her arms pinned above her head with one hand, pulled her skirt up with the other, bending his knees slightly to meet her. He held her underneath her thigh, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him; she was so light he was able to use her weight as leverage as he held her against the wall. He narrowed his eyes at her, voracious, and then he pushed up into her until she gasped and buried her face against his shoulder. It was moments like these he adored their height difference; she was so small in his arms it made everything about this relatively easy.

Her skirt was pushed up around her waist, her breasts exposed and and his pants were around his ankles, but they were still mostly dressed, FBI agents on the clock. He thrust up inside her and out again, adjusting his angle, watching her face to know when he was hitting the perfect spot. Learning what she loved the most was just one more quest he was thrilled to embark on. After a few seconds he found it, and she threw her head back, eyes flying open as he slid his hand from her wrists up to her own hands, and her fingers closed around his, squeezing tightly.

They slammed against the wall over and over, and the table next to them shifted and papers fell to the ground. Some X rays on the light box next to her head came off and fluttered to the floor. He could tell she was close already, and as she began to close her eyes again in heated anticipation of her release he brought his face up close to hers until their noses were touching, her eyes flying back open. "Look at me, Scully." She kept her eyes open and they watched each other closely. It was intense, their passion; it all felt so good, and just as the familiar sensations of his own climax approached he heard a knock at the door to the office.

Scully’s face was flushed and her eyes widened as they looked at each other, both quieting down instantly. He slammed her against the wall and held her underneath her ass with one arm, her arms still pinned above her head, his cock pulsating within her rapidly tightening walls. Their noses were pressed together as he attempted to flatten them behind the small partition. He brought his lips into a silent _shhhh_ , indicating to her to stay quiet, which he knew wasn’t necessary but she nodded anyway. Now that they’d stopped fucking he could feel his legs getting weaker by the second. Maybe if they were quiet, whoever it was would just go away.

Suddenly the door flew open and a wave of panic spread throughout his body. _Fuck, we forgot to lock the door?_

“Agent Mulder?” came a coquettish female voice. “Are you here? I was hoping we could maybe go grab a cup of coffee?”

It was Linda the intern, who had recently been making not-so-subtle advances in his direction. He’d tried to put her off on more than one occasion but she was evidently goddamn persistent.

Scully’s head dropped back and it was one of those moments where she looked into his eyes and he understood everything, as if they were having an actual conversation.

 _Who’s coming down here looking for you to have coffee?_ her eyes said.

 _It’s no one, it’s nothing, please believe me,_ his own eyes replied.

Their sexual relationship had just begun; the last thing he needed right now was Scully doubting his loyalty. Her eyes softened, satisfied, and she smiled as she began grinding slowly against him again. He wondered if she was trying to torture him, or if maybe she actually wanted the owner of this intrusive female voice to see this, to see Agent Fox Mulder make Agent Dana Scully come hard in their office.

His thoughts focused on silently willing the intern to go away but his hope was for naught, as the nosy little fucker came all the way into the office and got a definite eyeful of them in a most compromising position.

“Oh!” she jumped back and Mulder shifted his body to cover as much of Scully as he possibly could. He expected the girl to turn and run, embarrassed, but strangely she did not. She looked at them curiously and instead said to Mulder, “But… I thought you said you two were just friends.”

She continued standing there staring at them, frozen on the spot, until Scully apparently had had enough. “Um… do you mind?!” she asked brusquely.

Again, the typical reaction would have been to skedaddle, but this Linda was apparently a rare breed. “You really shouldn’t be doing that down here,” she snapped. “I’m going to have to tell the assistant director.”

Mulder gaped at her, incredulous. "Get out!" She didn't move. “ _Get the fuck out,_ _Linda!_ _"_

Linda finally removed herself by turning on her heel, striding towards the door.

“And shut the door!” Mulder yelled after her. She did.

Scully looked annoyed, but somewhat amused. “Who’s Linda?” she asked.

“Who cares?” he replied, and crushed his mouth to hers once again, his climax still within his grasp. He hoped hers was too.

She began to slip down so he let go of her wrists to get a better hold on her, pumping in and out until he heard her moaning again. Her hands instinctively grabbed his face and she continued kissing him until she couldn’t stop her screams of pleasure. She threw her head back, calling out his name again and again and part of him hoped Nosy Linda was still outside the door, hearing everything they were doing.

“Scully…” he groaned. “Can’t hold off… much longer…”

Luckily she cried out just then and gripped his waist like a vice, and he could feel her tight heat crushing him as he emptied inside of her. They then both slid slowly down to the floor. He rested his head against her forehead, pulling her into his lap, and as she stroked his hair with her hands he felt himself finally deflating inside her.

“Don’t move, please,” she said, and he obeyed. He was learning she loved this part, the part where they stayed together in their postcoital bliss, breathing heavily, listening to their heartbeats. His own heart burned and grew every time; he didn’t think anything could be better than this.

“So we were talking… about office relationships, Mulder?” she grinned as she panted, chest heaving.

“There’s nothing wrong with the relationship part,” he said. “Maybe sex in the workplace should be avoided.”

“Yeah, I know, Einstein,” she laughed. “I’m pretty sure I keep telling you that. Over and over and over.”

“I’m glad I don’t ever listen, to be honest.”

“Do you really think she’ll tattle on us?” Scully asked, craning her neck to indicate Nosy Linda.

“She’s not going to tell Skinner,” he said. “I doubt she even knows where his office is.”

“What was that all about, Mulder?” she asked. “Why did she come down here looking for you?” Her voice wasn’t accusatory, merely curious. He loved that about her; her brief moment of concern had been completely allayed by his look alone. She trusted him, as always.

“I’ve told her at least twice I wasn’t interested,” he explained. “I don’t know, Scully. What can I say?”

“You could have told her you were seeing someone,” she pointed out.

“You’re right, I could have,” he said. “But I thought we were keeping this on the down low. I guess now that’s shot to shit,” he chuckled.

“It doesn’t matter, I suppose,” Scully sighed, nuzzling into his neck as he held her. “Even if she tells someone, everyone thinks we’re sleeping together anyway, I’m sure.” She squeezed him tighter and he never, ever wanted to move, even though he knew they would have to eventually.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and laid back, so she was on top of him, and kissed her. He could see the clock over her shoulder and it was about 3:00; they’d get to leave soon. She leaned up a bit to look at him and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and he honestly couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy.

“What time’s our flight again?” she asked.

“Six thirty,” he replied.

She chuckled and leaned down to kiss him again. “Well, it’s a good thing we did this, since we have all those rules about sex in the field.”

 


	5. rugueux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He just stood there and stared at her like she had grown a third head. His silence only served to fuel her agitation. They finally have sex and then he drops this on her? For a moment she felt like she was trying to swallow lead and she knew she had to get out of there before her emotions overwhelmed her."

**_v. _rugueux__ **

 

 

Rationally, she knew he hadn’t meant anything by it.

Irrationally, and more pressingly in her mind, he had been infuriatingly inconsiderate.

When they took the elevator to the basement after their meeting with Skinner, the spike of her heel got caught in the space where the floor met the elevator, sending her toppling forward for Mulder to catch. Overall, it would have just been slightly embarrassing. However, as Mulder was helping her put her shoe back on, one of the older men in the elevator broadly stated to his captive audience, “What good are they in the field when they can’t even manage to walk in their little shoes? Half my job is just making sure my pretty new partner doesn’t kill herself.”

She was used to her fair share of sexist comments in her time, but they never ceased to annoy her. It wasn’t even a clever attempt this time as much as it was open sexism masquerading as humor, so she wasn’t going to indulge it. She simply rolled her eyes and readjusted her shoe a bit while the doors closed and all the other men laughed at her expense and her partner’s apparent burden. Her face only began to flush when she realized that it truly was _all_ the other men reacting.

The little half-chuckle that left Mulder’s lips had pierced her like a stake through the heart, and she knew the reddening of her cheeks wasn’t just out of embarrassment.

It wasn’t a laugh, but just a little noncommittal sound of acknowledgement. Not an agreement, but not a disagreement either. What one would give in response to a bad joke just so the person knew it was heard. But the joke being heard was _her_. _Her_ as a woman, _her_ as a partner, _her_ as an equal. In that moment, the notion that she was less-than in those regards was rewarded by the man she trusted above all with a fucking little half-chuckle, and it was playing on repeat in her head.

She felt claustrophobic as she stood absolutely still, ignoring Mulder’s attempts to put his hand on the small of her back by aggressively stepping out of the elevator, paces ahead of him. She heard the sounds of someone talking again, but she wasn’t going to indulge them with a backwards glance. It took Mulder a few moments to catch up to her and the hurt part of her figured he probably just needed a few seconds to wipe the smile off his face before she caught it.

She found it ironic. Last week she’d been joking that most relationships hit a rough patch in the seventh year. The seven year itch. _“More like the seven year itch we finally scratched,”_ she’d laughed. Now, sitting across from him, she was starting to understand what that phrase really meant.

Why did he join in? It was the only phrase repeating in her head. It was the response unspoken on her tongue when he asked about the expense reports, when he asked for her to hand him the stapler, when he asked how she felt about the case. All she could think of was that fucking non-committed half-chuckle. She knew she was overreacting, but this was her one sore spot. She’d had plenty of people along her path critique her, make her feel small or weak, but never Mulder. She didn’t think he’d ever thought less of her because of stupid sexist notions.

Even last week when they came back from their case bruised and bloodied, he’d even made a comment that she by far gave it worse than what she got. But now when she remembered his statement, she couldn’t help but mentally finish it with “ _for a girl.”_ Was that what he’d really meant? Now that she thought about it, as soon as the craziness dissipated, he’d ignored his own injuries to make sure she was okay. Initially she thought it was Mulder being sweet like he always was, but now she couldn’t help but wonder if he saw it as a necessity. If he was hurt, clearly she must be on death’s door.

She could see herself spiraling into self-doubt, but she couldn’t help it. Everytime he talked to her she was short and curt with him and she could see him practically flinch. It would have been different if he’d kept his damn mouth shut, or even told them to knock it off. But he hadn’t.

“Scully,” he called out.

“What?” she snapped, irritated he couldn’t just leave her alone for a second.

She didn’t know if it was his original question or if her tone had sparked it. “Scully, did I do something to piss you off?” he asked, equal parts dumbfounded and exasperated. She passive-aggressively half-chuckled at him under her breath and his expression made it evident that no one was fond of that sound today.

He stared at her from across the desk, still singular she might add, and waited for an elaboration she was not intending to give. “You’ve been snapping at me all morning. I’m sorry I’m so stupid that I need you to spell out for me what it is I’ve done wrong, but I don’t think I’ve done anything that warrants you being so...so...” he made a gesture with his hands like he could grasp onto the word he was searching for.

She realized she was playing into the very stereotype she was offended by, but at the moment she was operating solely from that exquisite pain that only comes from having your feelings hurt by someone you love. So she offered him some options for the word that seemed to escape him, something she was sure the men in the elevator would more than agree with. “Bitchy? Hormonal? Frigid? Like a real cun-”

“No!” he exclaimed, cutting her off, looking more shocked than anything.

The air was charged like static between them and she felt like she could hear the sound of her own heart beating. He stood there for a moment, taking in her words before seemingly getting offended, “Are you implying that’s what you think I think of you?”

“You implied it yourself earlier,” she muttered as she idly flipped through files on her desk, not paying an ounce of attention to them otherwise.

“Scully, you know damn well I would _never_ talk about you like that,” he barked, in defense of her almost as much as himself.

Another half chuckle, another look of anger.

This time the flicker in his eyes was followed by him standing up, startling her slightly, and she let the files drop from her fingers. “Are you kidding me, Scully?” There was something so self-righteous in his tone that she felt herself standing up without even trying to, her anger possessing her.

“Am I kidding _you?_ Are you kidding me _?_ Mulder, you laughed at me,” she spat the word ‘laughed’ from her mouth like it was venom.

“What are you talking about?” he cried with his brow furrowing in confused defensiveness.

“That man in the elevator was irrefutably making fun of me. He was undoubtedly being sexist and misogynistic and you laughed alongside all of them at my expense!”

“No I didn’t.”

“You did too,” she exclaimed. “You went-” and then she did a reenactment of his little chuckle, but drastically exaggerating his voice almost to the point of being offensive.

“I wasn’t even paying attention. I was worried if you were all right or not.” The way his eyes widened and he leaned forward pissed her off and nothing he said was going to help.

“What? I’m so fucking fragile I can’t even trip? Do you think I’m just a liability to you?” she asked with rhetoric venom. He just stood there and stared at her like she had grown a third head. His silence only served to fuel her agitation. _They finally have sex and then he drops this on her?_ For a moment she felt like she was trying to swallow lead and she knew she had to get out of there before her emotions overwhelmed her.

“Whatever, Mulder,” she stated coolly, trying to end the conversation. She rolled her eyes and left without another word, her heels punctuating her anger as she walked down the hall.

She was grateful rarely anyone used the basement restroom because she just needed a moment to herself. She turned on the faucet and let it run until it was freezing, collecting some in her hands before splashing some on her face. Placing her hands on either side of the porcelain, she watched as the water swirled down the drain, her face visible against the white reflection.

Her body was still thrumming with agitation, so much so that she felt like her heart was beating so loudly that it was all she could hear. It wasn’t until the bathroom door swung open that she realized it wasn’t her heartbeat, it was Mulder’s size tens stomping down the hall.

Her eyes darted up and she saw him standing angrily in the doorway, quickly making his way towards her. She whipped around so that her ass was leaning against the sink just in time for him to reach her. “Mulder, what the hell are you doing?” she yelled.

“You’re not going to do this, Scully,” he seethed with as much restraint as he could muster.

“Do what?”

“This!” he exclaimed gesturing to her. The cock of an eyebrow prompted him to continue. “Run away from me, hide how you’re feeling. It was one thing back then, but it’s different now.”

“Why? You think you have some sort of claim over me because we’re sleeping together?” she snorted, turning around so she could fix her shirt. She turned just in time to catch the look of primal lust that flickered in his eyes.

Her hands stilled against the sink, not quite ever reaching her shirt as he narrowed the distance between them, pressing himself flush against her back. Mulder’s hands came up to her shoulders but only stayed there for a moment before roughly making their way down her arms until he was pinning her hands down with his own. Her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily as his nose nuzzled her hair until his mouth was right over her ear.

“Yes,” he growled, and at the same time he dug his already growing erection hard into her back, grinding her waist against the rim of the sink. She gasped and he thrust against her in response, tightening his grip on her hands. His breath was hot against the shell of her ear and she couldn’t help but shudder, a movement that created a ripple effect onto his body. “This is more than just sex and you know it,” he growled.

The words barely registered because he followed the statement by possessively biting the delicate skin where her neck met her shoulder. She could feel the sharp edges of his incisors and it made her jump in surprise, not that he was giving her any room to move. The jolt just resulted in her pressing back against him.

He released his mouth and she could see the bright pink outline of his teeth on her skin. She also saw the pink of his tongue dart out of his mouth as he ran it flat against the mark soothingly. He retained a steady rhythm in his hips as he ground into her roughly. “You think I don’t respect you?” he asked lowly, his breath feeling sharp against her wet skin.

Her eyes were fluttering closed from the soothing ministrations, but that must’ve not been what Mulder wanted because he moved his hands to roughly cup her breasts, bringing them both to a fully standing position. “You seriously think I was laughing at your expense?” he asked, staring straight into her eyes through the reflection of the mirror.

She took a moment to look at herself and it shocked her how obviously she wore her arousal. Her cheeks were flushed pink, she was sure her chest was too, her gaze was glassy and unfocused, and she could see the rise and fall of her breath as she lifted Mulder’s cupped hands up. Feeling daring, wanting to provoke him to see what would happen next, she looked at his reflection dead in the eye and said, “You were.”

“Wrong,” he reprimanded, lowering his hands away from her chest so that he could grip her hips, practically picking her up off the ground from rubbing her against him. She could tell he was enjoying watching himself touch her in the mirror because he wouldn’t take his eyes off her. “I was laughing because you told me I’d fucked you so much last night that you wouldn’t be able to walk straight. If we hadn’t been in an elevator full of men, I would have pointed out that you were apparently correct.”

She felt a jolt of arousal go straight to her clit with the roughness of his tone as he said “ _fucked you.”_ Realization dawned on her as she recalled saying exactly that last night after a particularly extensive fuckfest and suddenly she felt embarrassed for how she’d reacted.

“I’m sorr-”

“ _You’re_ sorry?” he repeated incredulously, cutting her off. She felt the fingers from one of his hands come to the nape of her neck before scraping their way up her scalp, coming to an end by clutching a handful of her hair in his fist and pulling her head back gently. She felt like every nerve ending was on fire as he tugged on her hair, mesmerized as she locked onto his gaze.

With his other hand, he grabbed the top of her shirt, tugging on it until the button came undone, repeating that action down her shirt while he lamented. “ _I’m_ sorry that I’ve apparently failed you.”

“Mulder-”

“Shhh,” he hushed, clutching his hand in her hair infinitesimally tighter, silencing her immediately. Satisfied by this, he continued, “I’ve obviously failed you if, even for a second, you think that I don’t think the world of you.”

He roughly tugged her shirt out of her skirt and she could practically feel herself dripping at this point. He’d never been so rough with her and it honestly was making her head dizzy with lust. “You are brilliant, strong, _so fucking sexy,”_ the last praise came out as a strained whisper as he tugged on the shirt one final time. The last button didn’t give the same way the others had and it popped off, circling the drain before falling down with a _plink._

She leaned forward so that her ass was pressing against him and she used the leverage of her hands on the sink to pump lightly into his erection. He returned the favor by gripping her hips and crashing into her, so that she was only a few inches from her painfully aroused reflection. Her anterior pubis bone was crushed painfully against the hard edge of the sink but somehow she knew the bruises would be worth it. The warm pants coming out between her parted lips started fogging the glass over.

“I owe you my life a thousand times over. You own me, Scully,” he groaned, then added, “Every part of me,” pushing his dick against her clothed arousal.

Then, in the single hottest moment of her life, he bent over her and huskily whispered, “And I have more than a _claim_ to you.” As soon as the word left his mouth, his hand shot up her skirt and fully cupped her sex. “But if you need me to show you just how tough I think you are, I’m more than willing.”

She moaned loudly into the hollow of the sink and it echoed against the tiles of the restroom.

He kneaded her through the fabric of her panties as he used his other hand to rip down her tank top and bra, revealing her aching breast to the chilled air. His head dipped down to nip at her neck but it froze in mid air. He also stopped moving his fingers, so she impatiently ground into his hand, desperate for more.

She gasped when he lifted her up, one hand on her crotch, the other on her bare breast as he ran backwards into one of the stalls. He quickly sat down on the toilet, lifting his legs to kick the door closed as she sat on his lap and her feet dangled in between his. “Mulder, what the-” she whined, stopped by one of his hands clenching down over her mouth.

“Shh,” he whispered at the same time the restroom door swung open.

Her heart raced as she realized how close they had been to being caught, not something she exactly wanted a repeat performance of. Luckily the woman didn’t suspect anything as she just walked into the stall next to them.

As the sound of tinkling pee started, Scully became acutely aware of how hard and throbbing Mulder was right under her ass. Using the momentum she had, she began quietly rocking back and forth against him, consciously keeping her feet from looking too suspicious. She felt Mulder thrust against her as his hand on her mouth tightened. She almost yelped as he plucked at her nipples in retaliation.

She felt Mulder’s fingers curve on her cheek as he pried her lips apart. As soon as she realized what he was trying to do, she opened her mouth fully and took his index and middle fingers into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks against him as she sucked on them, making sure to lubricate them as she did.

Mulder bit down on her shoulder again, presumably to keep from making a sound, before retracting his fingers and shoving them between her legs, using his ring finger to pull the crotch of her panties to the side so he could plunge into her tight heat without warning. She gasped loudly and the woman next to them quickly got toilet paper out and flushed, leaving the stall immediately after.

Scully couldn’t have cared less. Instead, she placed her heels on the ground so she could rise up and down off of Mulder’s curved fingers as he helped her, gripping the sanitary bin and the toilet paper dispenser with white knuckles. Scully could see through the crack in the door that the woman was washing her hands in the sink that would never be clean again after what they just did to it.

Then, as quickly as the woman had arrived, she was gone. Mulder, yet again, lifted Scully up by the crotch, wiggling his fingers inside of her as her pubic bone ground into the palm of his hand. He burst out of the stall and deposited her in front of the sink so that she was bent over with her bare sex exposed and swollen. “Stay there,” he demanded.

She heard him lock the restroom door as she looked into her own face. Her lips were red and angry from her own teeth’s assault. Her hair was mussed and disheveled and she looked mad with lust. Felt it too.

She heard the downward zip of his fly and her attention shifted to watch Mulder pull himself out of his pants. He was hard, red, and leaking. She knew what was coming and braced herself on the sink with her forearms. She jumped as she felt Mulder cup her sex, gathering her arousal so that it was coating his finger tips before stroking himself. “Ready?” he asked. Even in this whirlwind of roughness, he still felt the need to make sure it was what she wanted.

How could she ever have doubted him?

She looked over her shoulder, fixing him with a hooded stare and nodded, squeezing her eyes shut in ecstasy as he drove deep inside her on the first thrust. She felt her walls stretching to accommodate him, still vaguely sore from the night before, but it was an exquisite pressure.

Mulder must’ve sensed she needed a moment to accommodate, so he just remained inside her as he leaned over her back, reaching his hands around to tweak her nipples. “I never want you to think anything like that ever again.”

“I won’t,” she replied in a husky voice, sincerity prominent in the inflection.

In response, he bent down and placed one sweet kiss between her shoulder blades. “Good.”

Then he suddenly pulled all the way out and thrust back in without warning, causing her to cry out in a mix of shock and pleasure. She felt his hands curve into the bends of her elbows, grabbing her firmly as he drew her arms back so that her breasts pushed out and she was completely unable to grab at anything. He was in control, and all she could do was take it as she watched them both in the mirror.

“You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot.” He praised between thrusts, sweat beading at his brow.

She couldn’t move her hands, but she could move her legs, so she raised one up and draped it over the edge of the sink, letting him plunge deeper and earning a throaty moan from Mulder that she was sure the whole Hoover Building could hear. “Do the other one. I’ve got you.”

Using leverage from her other leg, she hoisted the other up onto the other edge of the sink. Now the sight of Mulder’s engorged cock pumping into her was visible in the mirror’s reflection. She could even see her own arousal coating him, and it made her arch her back in ecstasy.

“Yeah that’s it,” Mulder whispered, almost to himself. Scully started matching his rhythm thrust for thrust from her position. There was something about the angle mixed with the visual stimulation that drove her crazy. This was also the first time in her life that she saw the impending orgasm building behind the fire in her eyes.

“Mm-muhlder, I’m gonna-”

“Me too,” he groaned, picking up the pace. He let go of the grip on her arms and she shot out her hands to steady herself on either side of the mirror. He looped one arm around her waist as the other dipped down to circle her clit.

As soon as he began touching her, she came hard around him, her hands squeaking as she tried to grip the tile while she clenched around him like a vice. Almost instantly, she felt him grow big inside her before he came, crying out her name in reverence. They wanted to prolong their respective orgasms, so they kept up their movements with fervor, albeit, more haphazardly than before.

She was in such bliss, she didn’t really notice the cracking sound that broke through the air. Even when she felt wetness spread all over her front, she thought for a second she’d just squirted for the first time in her life. It wasn’t until Mulder pulled her back and she opened her eyes that she realized they’d completely broken the sink off the wall, and it dangled awkwardly as they backed away.

“Fuck!” he screamed as he rushed to suppress the stream shooting out like a fire hydrant all over them. His attempts only resulted in him getting even wetter than before, and she almost fell when she slipped running towards him while trying to help.

“Mulder, I think it’s beyond help!” she yelled over the roar of the water.

Mulder nodded and tucked himself back into his pants. “We should go!” He used a hand to wipe dripping water from his eyes as he squinted, extending his other out to her.

She nodded and quickly re-buttoned her shirt. It was a little harder this time around since she was drenched from the water. Ironically, five minutes ago she swore to herself she couldn’t possibly get any wetter.

She grabbed his hand as he unlocked the door, and as they rushed back to the office she was reminded of a couple years ago when they’d run from a swarm of bees. Only this time, rather than their lives, only their dignity was in jeopardy.

She silently cheered that luck was on their side and no one was in the hallway to see them. Once they were back in the sanctity of their office, they realized there was absolutely no way they could stay there.

“What do you say about calling it a week and going back to my place?” Mulder asked, his decision clearly already made.  He was packing up his stuff, careful to hold it away from him to avoid it getting wet, and heading towards the door.

“Mulder, we need to call maintenance about the sink, it’s probably flooding,” Scully called out after him.

He stopped and looked at her, grimacing. He looked more pissed than anything else. “Shit. Do we have to? Someone else probably will soon, right?”

“I think Skinner would be royally pissed if we just left without reporting this.”

“Not at you,” he teased. “He _likes_ you.”

She rolled her eyes. “No he doesn’t.”

Mulder narrowed his gaze at her and pouted, “Well he’s never kissed me before.”

She laughed before reminding him, “It was one time, and _I_ kissed _him.”_

Mulder made a gagging sound, but she was serious. “Unless you want the X files under water, you should probably reconsider. It’s Friday, Mulder. It’s a miracle anyone else came down here this afternoon at all.”

He sighed. “You’re right. Go ahead, call them.”

As she reached for the phone and lifted it to her ear she muttered “I just hope someone gets down here before we’re knee deep.” She moved her fingers to dial maintenance when she heard an extremely unwelcome voice.

 _“Agent Scully? Knee deep in what?”_ Skinner’s gruff tone was so loud even Mulder heard it and his eyes widened.

Shit. “Um, sir…? I’m sorry, I… I meant to dial maintenance, and-”

_“I was calling to make sure you two were all right, someone reported hearing screaming in the basement.”_

She grimaced. “Um… yeah, we’re fine. I’m not sure… what they heard. Agent Mulder and I just ran into a leak in the basement and … I was trying to call someone to come down to take a look at it,” she attempted to explain, playing with an old nail groove she made, marring the wood of the desk. It probably matched the ones she left on Mulder’s back last night.

 _“Ah, okay, I’ll call it in for you,”_ Mulder must’ve heard Skinner’s immediate flight to her aid because he rolled his eyes mockingly. _“Is the leak in the office?”_

She hesitated. “Um. No, actually, it’s… in the women’s restroom.”

He paused. _“What kind of leak?”_

“The sink, sir, it’s…” she put her hand to her forehead, picturing the bathroom flooding as they all danced around this.

 _“You and Agent Mulder discovered this leak?”_ he said, Mulder’s name dripping with sardonicism.

She paused, realizing too late her mistake. “Uh, well, I discovered it. In the bathroom. ...As did Agent Mulder.”

Skinner paused, and she suspected he was trying to put the pieces together. She looked at Mulder, who was wearing his panic face, and mouthed _sorry_ at him.

“I uh, I screamed, and- yeah, that must have been what someone heard…? And he ran in… to help,” she grasped.

The line was silent.

“The water was very... cold, you see.” She knew she was rambling, but while she was trying to escape the hole she dug for herself, she only dug deeper. Skinner didn’t say anything for a few seconds and she wanted nothing more than to get a handyman on the way and get the hell out of there. “It’s pretty bad, sir, I think you should send someone right away.”

_“Stay where you are, I’m coming down.”_

“No! Sir-” Scully protested, but Skinner’s line went dead. She replaced the receiver and looked wearily up at Mulder.

“What?” he asked.

“We have about ninety seconds to either get dry or come up with something, fast.”

Mulder knew from her eyes alone what that meant and dropped all of his belongings on the desk. “Shit. Fuck.” Neither of them could think of how to explain Mulder being soaking wet when the leak was in the women’s restroom.

“Maybe you came in to rescue me?” she suggested lamely.

Mulder’s eyebrow met new heights that put her usual eyebrow lifts to shame. “Rescue you? From the sink?”

She knew it was a long shot, but it was the only thing she could think of. The elevator dinged and Skinner rounded the corner to the sight of his two favorite troublemaking agents, bedraggled and drenched from head to toe.

“What the hell happened?” he barked. He turned from them and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom, and Scully looked helplessly at Mulder. She followed behind Skinner, desperately thinking of something to say.

“It’s.. I was, um, was washing my hands, and… um…”

Skinner opened the door and the scene would be practically humorous if she wasn’t sure she’d die of embarrassment. The sink was detached from the wall, spraying everywhere. A full inch of water had already collected on the floor.

“You were _washing your hands_?” Skinner looked at her with a degree of skepticism that rivaled her own on any other day.

Just then, Mulder rounded the door jamb and Skinner took in the sight of the two of them, undoubtedly connecting every dot. Mulder grinned sheepishly, his hand darting to scratch the back of his head and he looked for all the world like a kid that got caught stealing Dad’s _Playboys_.

Skinner just stared at them both agape. They all knew what had happened, but no one said anything.

“Sir, we don’t have any… changes of clothes here, and, well… it’s 4:30, so we were hoping maybe-” Scully stuttered.

“Get the hell out of here, both of you,” he grumbled, more in annoyance than anger. They both obeyed more quickly than they ever had.

They collected their things from the office and scampered into the elevator, the sounds of Skinner’s attempts to stop the leak echoing through the hallway.

“He knows, Mulder, he has to,” Scully mumbled out of the corner of her mouth as the doors closed.

“If he gives me more paperwork to fill out in jealous revenge, then we’ll know for sure,” Mulder joked. She rolled her eyes at how blasé he could be about Skinner, knowing as she leaned against the cool metal of the elevator, how much their day had been affected by a thirty second encounter in this very space.

Mulder must’ve sensed where her mind drifted because he followed her thought process. “As soon as I realized what happened I felt guilty.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, not sure where he was going with this.

He raised a hand up to scratch the back of his neck like he often did when he was uncomfortable. “I promise I was too busy laughing at my own dumb joke to realize what the guy actually said. I honestly was just trying to help you up. I figured from how you were acting that he must’ve said something rude. I just didn’t really know what.” She couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face as he started rambling.

“Mulde-”

“When you stormed off I realized how bad it must’ve been and I told them to go fuck themselves.” She burst out laughing at his confession, amused by the prospect of Mulder telling a group of people to go fuck themselves based only on the context of them having irritated her.

Her laughter must’ve instilled confidence in him because he dropped his hand and met her gaze, the sincerity she saw in his eyes halting her laughter in her throat. “It wasn’t until later I realized you were mad at me, too. I’m sorry you spent all day thinking I laughed at a sexist joke.”

She shook her hands in front of her face as if to dispel the notion once and for all. “No, Mulder. I’m sorry. I treated you like shit for something you didn’t even do.”

He simply shrugged,  understanding as always, before walking the few feet it took for him to be standing in front of her. He raised his fingers up lightly and brushed a damp lock of hair behind her ear, leaning down to whisper, “We’re partners now, Scully. In every sense of the word. I just want you to be certain of how much you mean to me...”

Her heart was hammering in her chest with an emotion she wasn’t even certain of. Fear? Anticipation? Something she didn’t even want to consider -- Hope? She could practically hear the three words they’d been avoiding falling off his tongue. Luckily, she was quite literally saved by the bell as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. He backed up immediately, stopping his prior sentiment and moving it to something a little more light hearted. “Hey, we didn’t even break any of our rules this time. It wasn’t _technically_ in the office.”

“Shut up, Mulder,” she laughed, walking past him and into the Hoover Building lobby which just so happened to be filled with fellow agents whose mundane Friday was now stopped in its tracks as Mr. and Mrs. Spooky Mulder did a sopping wet walk of shame to their cars.

If the rumors had been bad before, they were legendary now.


	6. enceinte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was another aspect of Pregnant Scully he’d become extremely familiar with as of late; she was insatiably horny. Every second of every minute of every day. Sometimes he’d just be doing something mundane, like cleaning the dishes or dusting the shelves she couldn’t reach, and he’d catch her looking at him with the most predatory fixation that he’d ever seen. Sometimes he felt like his dick was a vulnerable little lamb and Scully was a ravenous, starving mountain lion. The only difference being he didn’t care if she devoured him; in fact, he wanted it almost as much as she did."

_**vi. enceinte** _

 

 

Mulder didn’t need to read _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ to know a woman’s hormones went into overdrive during pregnancy. No, the past two weeks he’d spent with Scully after returning from the dead had been enough of an educational experience on that tidbit of information.

At first he’d selfishly thought the emotions all had to do with his miraculous return, the tears and intense mood swings. Then she sobbed when she ran out of ice cream and he realized he wasn’t that special.

He thought it was ironic, for nearly eight years she was so stoic and reserved that he constantly wondered to himself what she was feeling. All he did was wish she’d express her emotions to him; now that was all she did and he was still equally confused.

He’d been keeping a mental tally of all the things that had made her cry during the short time he'd been around Pregnant Scully to see if there was a pattern, but the results were… inconclusive to say the least: when they were stuck behind a slow car on the interstate, the radio playing two country songs in a row, when they couldn’t have sex because of the partial abruption (she cried over that at least once a day), when she realized Skinner’d gotten balder since they first met him, when he brought her Jello 1-2-3 instead of some other jello she was craving, when a commercial for Six Flags played (that one really threw him for a loop), and that was barely grazing the surface.

She also had a tendency to cry when he touched, or sometimes even just looked at, her bulging stomach, but he couldn't blame her for that one. He did too.

There was another aspect of Pregnant Scully he’d become extremely familiar with as of late; she was insatiably horny. Every second of every minute of every day. Sometimes he’d just be doing something mundane, like cleaning the dishes or dusting the shelves she couldn’t reach, and he’d catch her looking at him with the most predatory fixation that he’d ever seen. Sometimes he felt like his dick was a vulnerable little lamb and Scully was a ravenous, starving mountain lion. The only difference being he didn’t care if she devoured him; in fact, he wanted it almost as much as she did.

Even though they’d been having pregnancy sex often, it was still a learning curve for them. She said it wasn’t him, it took her awhile to get ahold of masturbating with her protruding belly in the way. There was just a lot of new territory to navigate, new nerves to pay attention to, new feelings she hadn’t experienced before. He’d finessed the fine art of pleasuring Scully quite a while ago. Now he was having to do it all over again with her new body, which proved to be an obstacle in more ways than he’d expected.

Some positions became harder, others became impossible. Sometimes she felt gross, horny nonetheless, but ‘huge, gross, and ugly,’ and then suddenly their foreplay became him taking on the impossible task of trying to find words that could even begin to describe how beautiful she was to him. He meant them all. He loved Scully in any form, but he finally understood what people meant when they said pregnant women glowed. Scully was absolutely radiant. The prenatal vitamins made her hair, skin, and nails strong and beautiful. Even the bulbousness of her belly seemed perfectly round. She was such a tiny woman that the change was almost obscene. He loved it. Despite the crying, she seemed happier and more content that he could ever remember seeing her.

Since they started having sex again, she’d been catching him off guard more than he thought she would. Last night he woke up to one of the best blow jobs of his life while Scully was simultaneously touching herself. Another time before that she’d been so excited to fuck that she’d started giving him a handjob on the drive home, making walking into her apartment a bit more of a hassle than he was used to. Pregnancy lust seemed to cloud her usual rationality.

But even with all this, he never in a thousand years expected she’d be so willing to do it in the office. In the past it took a while of convincing on his part, and the desk she'd been so graciously sprawled on belonged solely to him; not shared with a man he barely knew. She seemed to know this too, because a coy smile broke out on her face as she watched his surprise grow with every button she undid on her maternity shirt. He didn’t want to get too hopeful, but he knew Scully was feeling a little down about having to go on maternity leave, especially since they weren’t sure if the X-Files would be here when she got back, and he knew how much she loved to commemorate significant events.

“What are you doing, Scully?” he asked playfully, licking his lips to tease her a bit.

“Hopefully you in a minute,” she smirked, shucking the shirt off her shoulders so it landed haphazardly on the ground.

His dick really enjoyed her wordplay as it sprang to life in appreciation. “Scully,” he admonished, clutching his hand to his heart. “In the _office_? That is highly inappropria-.”

She cut him off by walking towards him so that the back of his legs hit the desk, grabbing his tie, and pulling him close to her face. “Shut up and kiss me,” she demanded playfully.

“Yes ma’am,” he laughed before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her with the vigor he knew she needed. His lips fumbled against hers as he couldn’t stop himself from moaning in her mouth as Scully almost immediately started rubbing him through the front of his jeans. She confided to him last week that merely touching him was a huge turn on for her, and the sentiment was mutual.

“Switch me,” he panted against her wet lips.

“Huh?”

He grabbed her and moved them so she was leaning with her back against the desk for support as he reached behind her and undid her bra. She wasn’t able to lay on her back in her condition, so they had to do a lot of leaning, bending, and improvising. Mulder tossed her bra to lay on her shirt and immediately latched his mouth onto one of her full, round breasts. They were a size or two bigger than normal and he was enjoying them as much as he possibly could while they lasted. Her nipples seemed to be more sensitive than normal because even the smallest flick of his tongue had her whining.

“P-please,” she whimpered.

“Please what, Scully?” he asked as he licked each nipple with the flat of his tongue, enjoying the way her knuckles whitened against the wood of the desk.

“Harder,” she groaned, bucking her hips into his still-clothed body.

Instead of answering, he just increased the suction tenfold, flicking his tongue back and forth with fervor he was matching swipe for swipe with his fingers on the other bud, earning very vocal appreciation from the recipient.

_*ring*_

“Don’t answer it,” he mumbled against her breast.

* _ring*_

“Agent Doggett said he might call about that creature attack... thing. What if it’s important?” she rasped, her chest heaving against his chin as she tried to control her breathing.

He was about to tell her he’d rather not hear Agent Doggett’s name while he had an erection and was in the middle of pleasuring her, but he didn’t have a chance to even get the words out of his mouth. “Scully,” she said in a poor imitation of her Agent Scully voice. Agent Scully’s voice didn’t quiver in that high-pitched tone. Horny Scully’s did though.

He stood up to his full height and looked down at her with pursed lips. She playfully winked at him before the voice on the other end pulled her back in. “The corpse has been there how long?”

Mulder knew enough about himself to know he was nothing if not persistent, so, disregarding Scully’s attempts to be professional, he suddenly raised his hands upwards and firmly cupped both breasts. The abruptness of his movement caused her to gasp and inadvertently arch into him.

“Wha-oh, yeah. I’m fine,” she stuttered into the receiver. Apparently even Agent Doggett could tell she was off. He began to softly run his thumbs back and forth over her hypersensitive nipples, his barely-there touch eliciting a stifled moan as she bit her bottom lip. They were larger and darker than they’d been before he was dead, and although he typically prided himself on his eidetic memory he was having trouble remembering exactly what they looked like before. Maybe this new Scully was his favorite version.

“What about the bite marks?” Scully was doing her damnedest to stay professional. A sadistic smile spread across his face as he watched her eyes flutter shut before snapping back open. He leaned forward slowly and took a nipple between his teeth, biting softly.

“God-“ she struggled out, breathing heavily. “No, no, I’m okay…” she rushed, placing her hand on top of Mulder’s head, pushing him away gently and sending him a half-hearted gaze of warning.

“Could be predation, did they rule it out?” she continued, then started nodding. “Yeah, I suppose weather could be a factor.” Her eyes narrowed and her tongue slid out over her bottom lip and he knew she was toying with him. As sexy as he found her dedication to the X files in her current state, Mulder was annoyed at how focused she was on some apparent predators when he knew she was the biggest predator in the room at the moment. In retaliation he pinched both her nipples hard enough to earn a yelp.

“No, it’s fine!” she said abruptly into the receiver.

“You’re gonna be more than fine here in a minute, Scully,” he murmured quietly, toying with the thin elastic of her maternity pants.

“Oh, that was just Agent Mulder fumbling around,” she teased, covering up the fact he apparently hadn’t murmured quietly enough.

He locked his gaze with hers and cocked his eyebrow, communicating his dissatisfaction with her word choice. Mulder was sure she gave him a warning glare, but he was too busy snaking his hand down the front of her pants, under her panties, and delving harshly into her wetness.

A little choked sound left her throat as she squeezed her thighs against his hand, rubbing herself against him the way she’d been craving. He’d only just begun focusing on her clit when she slapped his hand away, mouthing _‘knock it off’_ with a smile on her face. “I’m sorry, Agent Doggett-.” He retracted his hand away from her and looked down at her with a coy smirk. “No, no. The baby’s fine. I promise. I just have indigestion,” she reassured.

Suddenly he felt a little guilty. If there was one feeling he could empathize with more than anything, it was being worried about Scully. He appreciated what the man did for her while he was gone and decided to spare him any further concern. However, just because he was sparing Agent Doggett from worry didn’t mean he had to spare Scully from the sexual torture of anticipation.

He took a few steps back, licking his fingers clean of her juices the whole time before roughly undoing his belt, catching her attention immediately. Through all his years down here, he’d never actually done this. Thought about it plenty of times, but never actually committed to doing the act. In this moment it just felt perfect. It would remind her to keep her focus on him, while also giving her a front seat to a show he knew she was more than a little fond of.

Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans in record time, he grabbed his throbbing shaft and pulled it out so she could see just exactly how much he wanted her. Just as he suspected, her eyes were trained on him instantly, widening ever so slightly in lustful surprise. Agonizingly slow, for both him and her, he started stroking himself. She looked so beautiful standing there, flushed and aroused because of him.

“The bite marks were located where?”

His cock twitched in his palm and he watched her suck her bottom lip in between her teeth.

“I-I’m sorry, what did you say?” she murmured in a much lower voice that she’d just been using. Mulder spend a bit of time at his tip collecting his precum with his thumb, running the warm wetness around his head, twisting his wrist in that way he liked so much before thrusting himself into his fist. He could actually see her rocking her hips backwards into the desk, humping it like a horny teenager, and it made him groan, picking up his pace as the sound of his slick wetness filled the room.

“Mulder stubbed his toe,” she said, uncommitted, while pressing the phone in between her shoulder and cheek so she could pull her pants down and shimmy out of them, bringing her dampened underwear down at the same time.

“Uh huh,” she uttered, turning around so her back was to him. His movements stopped in confusion, and he was glad they had, because if he’d been touching himself as he watched her bend over, revealing her swollen, pink, dripping sex, he probably would have come on the spot and received a very harsh scolding from Scully.

“That’s odd. Did you check with the local police department?” she asked, sensually looking back over her shoulder at him, playfully rocking her hips side to side like a pendulum, beckoning him towards her.

He whipped his sweater over his head and stepped out of the rest of his clothes while he closed the gap between them. He got on his knees behind her and placed his hands on either side of her arousal, stretching her lips apart as he watched her glisten and gleam underneath his fingertips. She smelled exquisite.

“That’s really-,” without warning he thrust his tongue into her and pumped it in and out, “ _Spooky!_ ” she strained. He wasn’t sure if that was the word choice she was originally going to go with or if she was finding a way to cleverly call out his name. Either way, it did something for him.

“I hope you figure it out,” she replied breathily while he brought his fingers to her clit, rubbing it without abandon. He already felt her legs starting to tremble, god she was so sensitive now.

“Mhm. Keep me in the loop, Agent Doggett. Bye.” She all but threw the phone down on the receiver and slammed her palms on the desk. “Mulder! Stop teasing me and fuck m-”

“Agent Scully?” Agent Doggett’s voice rang out.

They both froze as they realized she hadn’t hung up, instead just putting him on speaker. “Um,” she started, but Mulder beat her to it by grabbing the cord and ripping the plug out of the socket.

She laughed at his desperation and turned around to look at him over her shoulder. “That’s one way to do it,” she joked.

He stood up, making sure to rub his aching shaft up her leg the whole time. “What can I say? I was really enticed by your last offer. What was it? You wanted me to fu-”

“Mulder, if you’re not inside me in three _oh my god,”_ she cried out, throwing her head back in pleasure.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, balls deep in her.

“Mhm,” she dragged out, nodding lazily as if she was drunk. Her head drooped until it was laying on the desk.

Languidly, he started pulling himself out of her, reveling in the way her inner muscles clutched onto him. She’d explained it to him with all her science-y terms earlier. Apparently the pregnancy increased the blood flow and made her feel a bit more swollen and wet than usual. She said it felt like every little thing was heightened and honestly he felt the same: high off of her own elevated pleasure.

He bucked into her, enjoying the way her ass felt when it slammed into his lower abdomen with every inward stroke. Mulder bent over her, wanting to be as close to her as humanly possible. He felt like the pregnancy was making her give off pheromones that made her even more magnetic than usual. She swore that was simply not medically possible, but he still had his suspicions.

He placed a series of open mouthed kisses to the nape of her neck and her shoulder blades, lavishing her with affection. It didn’t take her long nowadays and he could tell from the way she started frantically backing up onto him that she was chasing a rapidly approaching orgasm. He was actually a bit grateful because sometimes it was hard pretending like he wasn’t ready to come just from touching her for a minute. She wasn’t the only one dealing with pent-up energy; being away from her for so long had its physical effects on him as well. As much fun as it was at times to draw it out, these quick bursts for them were equally as divine.

The signals of her climax were as beautiful to him as the sounds of an orchestra tuning up, individual parts finding their way together to create a beautiful melody. Her grip tightening on the desk, the gentle angling of her hips, how her movements became desperate, the hitch of her voice, all leading up to the beautiful moment where her walls tightened around him as a sob tore from her throat and...tears fell onto the wood of the desk.

Fuck.

He stilled inside of her, but his dick hadn’t caught up with his brain quite yet and his own orgasm accidentally overtook him from the sensations of her pulsing around him.

“ _S_ _cullyareyoualright?”_ he strained, trying to keep his concern at the forefront of his voice rather than his ecstasy.

“Mhm,” she whimpered in a trembling little voice.

He pulled out of her and quickly moved to bend down at her side. “Did I hurt you at all?” he asked, worry lacing his voice.

She turned to look at him and he was relieved to see a huge smile adorning her tear stained face. He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ears as she fruitlessly tried to wipe her tears away, only to have more fall. “Why are you crying?” he murmured, kissing her arm.

She sniffled comically, the tears ebbing, before declaring, “I just love having sex down here.” She burst out into laughter at her own irrationality and he joined her immediately.

“What do you say we call it a day and head home?” He'd referred to her place as "home" without even realizing it, but ever since he came back that's truthfully what it had been for him. He rarely spent any time at all at his own place anymore. For a second he thought maybe she wouldn't notice, but she did, and the tears that had just stopped falling started again in earnest. He began laughing again and kissed her shoulder, and after a few moments she wiped her face again and he helped her stand up.

She nodded lightly. "Home," she grinned. "Now."

"You in a hurry for some reason?" he smirked.

“Can we take a shower together when we get there?” she requested.

“Anything you want, Scully.”

_Insatiable._

 


	7. finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Mulder,” she purred as she stroked him gently, fingers ghosting along his length as he sprung to life in her warm hand. His eyebrow went up because even though she’d already clued him in to her intentions, he knew exactly what those two specific words uttered in that specific way meant.
> 
> “Really? In here?” he replied.
> 
> She nodded. “For old time’s sake?”

_**vii. finale** _

 

 

The hour was late, the lights were dimmed. There was no one in the building, even more so because it was a Friday. The only ones still around were soon-to-be-ex-agents Scully and Mulder, packing up their things, dragging out their last day as long as possible.

It had been several days since the X files had been officially shut down by Deputy Director Kersh. Again. They hadn’t technically been fired, but without the X files they’d both agreed they were finished being FBI agents. For the first time, Scully was certain it was truly the end.

Mulder refused to allow her to carry a single box, insisting on bringing all eleven up one at a time to the parking garage. She pointed out that if falling down a garbage chute didn’t harm their little uber-Scully then carrying a box of office paraphernalia wouldn’t hurt either, but he wouldn’t take any chances. She and this baby were his newest project, his newest obsession, and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to either of them on his watch. For the first time in a long time she felt genuinely happy, so she allowed him the protectiveness she’d gotten used to over the years.

When everything was loaded into the car and only the empty office remained, Mulder stood in the middle of the room and took it all in.

“Are you going to be okay?” Scully asked, coming up behind him. Her small arms encircled his torso, flat palms pressing up into his chest, her cheek resting between his shoulder blades. Age had not diminished Fox Mulder; by all accounts it had only enhanced his physique. Holding him only accentuated her certainty that, despite the horrors she’d been through in her life, she was still the luckiest woman in the world. To have him by her side, to experience firsthand the kind of love she’d only dreamt about her entire life. They truly had gone through hell and back with each other.

His hand reached up to cover hers and he took it and kissed it. Neither knew what their future held, exactly, especially now that the X files were done. All of it was indeed a leap of faith as she had predicted in that church.

“I’m going to be just fine, Scully,” he said, his voice echoing around the walls of their office. He turned around to face her. “It’s just a little bittersweet. This was my life for so long.” He squeezed her hand. “ _Our_ life for so long.”

“It’s good to let go, Mulder,” she said. She was learning this in a rather difficult way over the past few days, but it was the truth.

“You’re right. And I’m sorry you’re stuck with such a pariah.”

Her call to Tad O’Malley had been the last straw for Kersh. And it only further painted Mulder as a conspiracy nut in the eyes of everyone who knew him, or knew of him. She felt bad about that, but she knew deep down he didn’t care what others thought, so neither did she.

“This news may come as a shock to you, Mulder, but I’ve been stuck with a pariah for twenty five years,” she laughed. He laughed back as she draped her wrists around his neck. She wasn’t wearing heels today and it was a long way up. “It's a good thing you’re so damn good-looking.”

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back to look at him adoringly, and as she did so his eyes looked over her shoulder.

“Crap. Where’s my jacket?” His eyes had landed on the coat rack, which was empty.

“Um,” Scully said helpfully.

“Where were we last?” he asked.

She thought for a second. “Maybe the firing range, when we turned in our weapons? But I doubt we can get in now.”

He took her hand. “Let’s go find out.”

They walked the halls they’d been down so many times together in the past, hand in hand. It suddenly occurred to her they’d never actually walked through the Hoover building holding hands. For so long, every time they were here together they had some reason or other to hide how they felt. She squeezed his hand, letting it in: they didn’t have to hide anymore. Ever again.

The door to the firing range was unlocked, and Mulder held it open for her as they walked inside. He located his jacket on a bench and slipped into it as she wandered up and down the shooting stalls, taking stock. She really had loved being an FBI agent. And she loved it here, too. She’d always been a good shot and she owed it to this place.

Mulder came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. “Too bad the weapons are locked up. I’d let you show me up at the range one last time.”

“You’d _let_ me?” she asked incredulously, turning around to face him. He shrugged.

“Sure. I only pretended to be a worse shot than you all these years. Because you’re a girl, and all.” He grinned and she scrunched up her face, knowing he was joking, but still somehow wanting him to pay for his comment.

“You’d better watch that talk,” she said warningly. “I may not work for the Bureau anymore but the skill isn’t going to go away.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What are you gonna do, shoot me, Scully?”

She shook her head no. “I would never,” she smiled, both of them well aware she’d already done that once. “But I can still make you pay.”

She looked up at him, knowing what would happen next. They were completely, utterly alone in here. It was the kind of scenario rife with sexual tension, bubbling over with mischievous intent.

They were leaving, perhaps forever. No time like the present.

Her hands moved down to his belt and she unbuckled it quickly, so he wouldn’t have any time to comprehend, any time to react, any time to protest. His fly was down and her hand was wrapped around him before he even knew what she was doing. It had happened so fast he wasn’t even hard yet, but she knew she could fix that.

“Hey, Mulder,” she purred as she stroked him gently, fingers ghosting along his length as he sprung to life in her warm hand. His eyebrow went up because even though she’d already clued him in to her intentions, he knew exactly what those two specific words uttered in that specific way meant.

“Really? In here?” he replied.

She nodded. “For old time’s sake?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice, Scully,” he grinned, and he leaned down to take her lips in his, fingers combing through her hair as she took him fully into her hand and stroked him slowly at first, then faster and faster. He groaned in pleasure as her ministrations brought him to attention much quicker than a man his age had a right to be.

There wasn’t anyone around, but she backed him into Stall 3 anyway, the narrow enclosure guarding them from the nobody who was watching.

“Scully…” he moaned, gripping her shoulders.

“Remember the first time we were here together?” she asked after a few moments, feeling him rapidly-increasing in hardness beneath her fingers. She didn’t think he would remember, but she certainly did. They’d only been to the range together a handful of times over the years.

“I don’t… shit. Scully, I can’t even remember my name right now,” he mumbled as he rolled his head backwards, bumping it against the wall with an _ouch_.

“It’s Fox Mulder,” she declared.

“Thank you.”

“That first time, we were discussing Robert Modell, remember?”

“Um…” he whined.

“You were eating sunflower seeds the entire time. All I could do was stare at your mouth.”

His eyes were closed and he dropped his head back down, opening them, looking at her. “I was?”

She nodded. “You’re good with your mouth, Mulder.”

“I like to think so.”

“But you know who else is good with her mouth?” she asked, rising up onto her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

“Dear god, I hope you’ll tell me,” he groaned.

She didn’t want to tell him. She wanted to show him. So she pushed him back against the wall of the stall and knelt down in front of him, pulling his jeans down to his knees. He was sufficiently hard at this point, and his cock throbbed beneath his boxers, jutting out almost comically. She slowly pulled the waistband down and placed a kiss on the very tip before her tongue began to lubricate his shaft. His head then bumped against the wall again as she dove in completely, taking his entire length into her mouth. She moved up and down on him, over and over, his taste and warmth and rigor absolute heaven.

She swirled her tongue around, feeling every inch as he moved ever so slightly within her mouth, clearly enjoying every second. She pulled his jeans down just enough to get her hands around his perfect ass and squeeze as she devoured him.

He moaned her name and she wondered why they’d never done this before, how she could never have blown him in any other area of this building besides the office. She knew why, but it seemed stupid now. And tonight was their last chance.

“Scully…” he placed a hand on top of her head and she withdrew, slowly. She knew his every sound by now, and that particular “Scully” meant he needed her to stop because he didn’t want to finish quite yet. She smiled to herself as she looked around the range and the image of a gun going off couldn’t keep itself from entering her mind.

She had fully intended on finishing him off here and now, but now that she knew he had other plans she was eager to know them. She pulled up his shorts, possessively grabbing him through the fabric as if to say _mine._ “Still have something to say about my marksmanship?” she asked.

“No. You’re the queen,” he said, sweat beading on his brow. “You win everything, forever.”

“That’s more like it,” she laughed. He leaned down to kiss her and pushed her across the stall into the other side, grinding his erection into her hip. After a few moments, however,  he pulled back.

“Scully.”

“Mulder,” she parroted, not knowing why he stopped.

“I think… yeah, I think I want to go somewhere else now.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Can you? In your... condition?”

He closed his eyes and concentrated. “You kissing Skinner. You kissing Skinner.” A grin slowly spread across his face and he looked down, then back up, triumphantly. “Huh?” he grinned proudly, making a drooping gesture with his finger. “Works like a charm.”

She crossed her arms across her chest. “All that work for nothing?”

“It wasn’t nothing, Scully. It was awesome. Okay, come on,” he said, and she wanted to laugh at his childlike exuberance. Fifty-six years old and he could still on occasion channel the young man she met in this very building all those years ago. He took her hand and they left the shooting range. He led her down dark hallways and up staircases and she wasn’t really sure where they were headed anymore, but she knew when they got there she’d be rewarded. With Mulder, she could certainly count on that.

He came to a set of double doors and pushed them open with flair, and she could hear a familiar echo before they entered and knew exactly where they were. They walked inside the two story basketball court, their steps echoing loudly. He pulled her directly to center court and there they stood facing each other.

“Before you say anything, you should know I’ve always wanted to kiss you here,” he revealed.

“Really? Here?”

He nodded. “I would never have admitted this before but… I burned off quite a bit of tension in this place, if you catch my drift.”

She grinned. “Well, wish granted.” She grabbed him by his leather jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. It felt stupidly romantic and she smiled as she kissed him.

“Hey Scully,” he growled after they pulled back for breath. “You wanna go one on one?”

“Mulder, I...” she said skeptically. The place was deserted, and she wasn’t necessarily afraid of getting caught. But in the center of a basketball court? The exposure alone was daunting.

She didn’t have much time to consider, for as quickly as she’d pounced on him earlier, he was on his knees, working at her jeans button and zipper. He slid them nearly to the ground and his mouth began teasing her through the damp fabric of her underwear before she even had a chance to protest.

Her hands went to his head, grabbing his hair roughly as she reacted, no real intention of making him stop. It was his tongue that did things to her, yes, but it was also this situation, and what he’d just revealed to her. Being sexual with him here, in a space he’d spent time in, a space he’d previously only shared with men. His nose was buried in her crotch and she knew he was inhaling her scent, her femininity, as if he wanted to drown in it. Something about it made her euphoric and her knees felt weak.

Her rational mind attempted to break through. “No…” she whimpered unconvincingly.

“Yes,” he said resolutely. He could always tell when she didn’t mean it. And she didn’t mean it.

She slid down, slowly, and he guided her to the floor. She laid back as he swiftly removed her jeans completely, leaving her panties in place, perhaps to spare her a modicum of comfort in this decidedly vulnerable position. She was keenly aware this probably wasn’t the cleanest place to be doing this but she didn’t give a shit at the moment.

“Oh, god, Mulder,” she moaned, and her voice echoed around the court as he teased her entrance softly with his finger tips. He then swept aside her panties and slid two fingers inside her, reaching all the way back in search of that ever elusive spot.

He found it.

“Oh, _fuck_! _Yes_!” she screamed, loudly, the word thrown around the auditorium like her favorite team had scored. And maybe it had. He’d barely touched her when her legs began to shake and she gripped his other hand, her orgasm slamming into her like a Mack truck. She started to scream again but he stopped her with his mouth as he leaned down over her, continuing to stroke inside her as she rode it out. She was momentarily grateful she’d come so quickly, considering the state of exposure they were in. Now they could get out of here.

But Mulder seemed to have other plans.

“I haven’t even gotten started yet,” he said, smiling, as she panted softy. As he moved back, his head between her knees, he planted a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh and began to move back down below. Before she could protest, as if she would protest, he’d thrown her legs over his shoulders and was upon her with his mouth like a handful of his precious seeds. She grinned and went with it. At this point, what was the point of resisting?

“Something’s different,” she heard his muffled voice from below.

She craned her head up to look. “What, bad different?”

“Mm-mm,” he replied, thankfully in the negative. “Never bad. Just… different.”

She assumed the pregnancy could be affecting her taste. After Henrico County all those weeks ago, sex had certainly been added to the menu, so to speak. But it wasn’t until the last couple weeks when they’d truly reunited that it had been happening regularly. He’d always been very orally attentive, but even so, she was touched that he was so attuned to her flavor he would notice such a change after so many years of going without.

She didn’t want to think about the time they spent apart right now, so she focused on his mouth as he worked his tongue up and down and every which way. She squirmed and bucked beneath him as she felt a second orgasm approaching quicker than she thought scientifically possible.

“ _Mulder_ …” she loved saying his name during sex almost as much as she suspected he enjoyed hearing it. Her knees locked around his neck as she came, and she pulled him up, grabbing his face with her hands and kissing him deeply. As they kissed he reached down to pull her jeans back on, cognizant of her desire for an ounce of discretion. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

He propped his body over hers by planting an arm on either side of her as not to crush her into the hard court surface. When he looked down into her eyes she felt an overwhelming surge of love for this man, this man who’d literally gone to the ends of the earth for her. Suddenly she was so grateful for his endless generosity she felt a strong urge to make what she knew had to be a fantasy of his come true.

She pushed his chest gently and he sat back, letting her flip him onto his back, and she was pleased to find him still hard as a rock underneath his jeans. She loved the way pleasing her turned him on so much, and she decided right then and there to finish what she’d started back at the firing range, regardless of any resistance he might have. She unsheathed him from his clothing and took him into her hand.

“Wait, Scully,” he said, but she didn’t wait. They were both going to take what they wanted tonight. She gripped him firmly at the base of his cock and slid her mouth over him once again, bobbing up and down, running her tongue all over him. He made the sounds she loved so much and as she heard him she felt her own insides pounding again, all of this such a turn on, everything about it. She blamed the pregnancy, because she could. She remembered very well how it had been the the first time around, and in gleeful anticipation she realized they had months of this ahead of them this time; months and months of these moments to share, time they didn’t have together before.

She smiled as she thought of this, and as she did so her teeth began to lightly graze his shaft and he flinched.

“Sorry,” she attempted to say with her mouth full. He was pulsating on her tongue and she knew he was so, so close. Just as she was about to switch techniques she heard him utter his usual polite warning but she didn’t need it. He came with a shudder, emptying directly into her mouth and she let him, feeling his warmth trickle down her throat. Leaving evidence behind wasn’t the greatest idea, she figured, and she was happy to oblige.

She tucked him back into his shorts and moved slowly up to rest her chin on his chest, which was still rising and falling with the aftermath of his pleasure. He laughed softly as he rubbed her back.

“Wow, Scully,” he breathed. “I think- yeah, I think this might be the greatest day of my life.”

“You’re welcome.”

He laughed again and they lay there together across the basketball court floor, her chin tucked into his chest, her arm draped over his stomach.

“So we got _H_ and _O._ And _R._ Think we can get _S_ and _E_ too?” he winked.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm,” she said. “But I think this poor basketball court has seen enough.”

They lay there together for several minutes, her previous urgency scattered to the winds. _This is it_ , she thought. These moments were the ones she wanted to remember, and they weren’t getting any younger. She wanted to let it all in. So she breathed in his scent deeply as they lay there, listening to the hollow sounds of basketballs bouncing and nets swishing and sneakers squeaking she could hear clearly right now only in her mind.

“This is not how I thought our last day would go, Mulder,” she chuckled after a while.

“Me neither,” he agreed. “It’s been much better than I imagined.” He turned to look at her, and moved a strand of hair from her eyes in that tender way she was used to. “But that’s how it goes whenever I’m with you, Scully. Always better than I imagined.”

She smiled, thinking of the thousands of times she imagined the unimaginable with Mulder over the years. It was almost unimaginable they’d come this far, now that she thought about it. She leaned over to kiss him again, thinking it was just going to be a quick peck and then they’d get up, take the elevator to the lobby for the last time, and walk out of this building forever.

But that wasn't what happened. The kiss deepened, further and further until she knew they were headed once more for the unimaginable.

She hooked a leg over his and grinded against him in an effort to relieve some of the tension rising within her, tension she knew could only be dealt with in one way.

She moaned into his mouth, and reached down to paw at his jeans, feeling the evidence of his burgeoning arousal beneath them, already, thanking God for his impressive refractory period at his age.

"Really, Scully?” he laughed. “Aren’t you exhausted?” While she was indeed exhausted, and appreciated his consideration all the same, she knew this was going to happen come hell or high water. The pregnancy hormones were strong.

“It’s the last time,” she whispered roughly. “The last time we will ever get to fuck as FBI agents. Ever.”

His eyes widened at her insistence. “Are you sure about this?”

She narrowed her eyes, suddenly so insanely aroused she had no clue where it came from. “Mulder. I’m fifty fucking four years old and I’m going to have your baby. We are doing this.”

His eyebrow arched and he grinned. “Well, say no more. The mother of my child gets whatever she wants.” He went in for more and they writhed together on the floor like a couple of horny teenagers, and while this debauchery excited and thrilled her, above anything else she just felt gloriously, mindlessly happy. It was such a nice feeling after so much grief and trauma. They deserved it.

Suddenly he pulled away from her lips, his eyes darting around the room, and she looked up at him in confusion.

“What is it?” she asked.

He looked around. “This isn’t right, Scully. We shouldn’t do this here,” he said.

“What? What are you talking about?” Mulder never gave a shit about rules or propriety or anything else for that matter, especially considering what they’d just done. She was reminded of a younger, different version of herself telling him nearly the exact same thing eighteen years ago the first time they did this. She’d been so closed off to him then. Their sexual relationship was so new; they were making up rules and breaking them down, like their own walls, one by one. But things were different here and now. Why was he holding back?

"Yes, we should,” she said, her hands stroking his cheeks, feeling his sandpapery skin, wishing they could stop arguing about this so she could feel him between her legs already. “We definitely should, Mulder.”

“No, Scully… I feel very strongly about this. If this is going to be our last time here, we need to go out with a bang.”

She looked at him, knowing he had something already in mind. “What are you up to, Mulder?” she asked suspiciously.

He got up and pulled her to her feet with that smile she knew could convince her of anything if she let it. She stumbled a bit, her legs still wobbly from two orgasms. Without warning, he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, leaving the basketball court behind, radiating with the energy they’d bequeathed it.

He carried her down the hall into the elevator and from her angle she couldn’t see which button he pressed. But as the elevator rose higher and higher, she started to realize where he was headed.

“Mulder. No.”

“Scully. Yes.”

_**ding**_

They walked out into a familiar but empty hallway, the energy saving lights making it dim and eerie. From her dangling vantage point she could see the tile sweep by beneath her. She knew this path, they’d walked it together so many times. Except this time, the usual dread was replaced with an inexplicable eager anticipation.

_Were they really going to do this?_

He plopped her down unceremoniously next to the door. She looked at the nameplate, even though she already knew what it would say.

_Alvin Kersh, Deputy Director._

Mulder opened the door and stepped inside Kersh’s secretary’s office, and as he moved towards the door to Kersh’s she pulled on his arm in a slight sudden panic.

“Mulder!” He stopped at the door and she stood, arms akimbo. “No.” She planned to fight him on this, to be the sane one, the voice of reason. In her mind there was no chance this would actually happen, no way, no how.

But then, as he looked into her eyes, she physically felt her resolve turn to mush. _What if this did happen?_ The images poured forth into her mind and she couldn’t help it. The idea of the two of them fucking on their boss’s desk made her wet.

“He’ll never even know, Scully.”

She looked at him as dozens of reprimands went flashing through her mind: Kersh gleefully shutting down the X files over and over. Refusing to respect Mulder’s work time and time again, even when faced with the truth. His constant disavowal of anything they uncovered in their entire time working together. In the end he’d been an ally, but it took him far too long. And he could still be a major prick.

Maybe he kind of deserved it. Just a little.

Her skeptical eyebrow lowered and a tiny smile tugged at her mouth. “How would we even get inside?” she asked, slowly and deliberately.

His face broke into a grin she hadn't seen in years. This was snooping around in a haunted house, or a top secret government facility all over again. Except with sex. Another wave of heat coursed through her body.

“Let’s let fate decide,” he grinned, reaching down for the doorknob. He jiggled it fruitlessly and a look of abject disappointment crossed his face. She couldn’t help but feel her stomach drop and in that moment realized just how much she’d actually wanted to do this.

She couldn’t hide her expression as she reached for the doorknob and she should have seen this coming, as it easily turned and clicked open. The door swung inward and she turned to see his shit eating grin.

“I had you big time,” he smirked, with a couple eyebrow darts to sweeten the punchline.

Placing both hands on his chest, she pushed him backwards into the office, and he laughed as she kicked the door shut behind them. Kersh’s office was neat and tidy, a stark contrast to their previously busy basement. The walls were adorned with bookcases and everything was orderly and… well, mature. It felt really, really naughty even being in here by themselves. She remembered the last time they were in here, getting berated about Skinner’s disappearance.

Their tongues met roughly, thrusting in and out with hot panting breaths. A cacophony of moans echoed inside the office, their hunger for each other their primary focus. She could hardly breathe with the intensity of the kiss, and she tilted her head backwards as he sucked on her neck.

She spun him around and pushed him backwards into Kersh’s large mahogany desk, stripping his leather jacket off his shoulders and tossing it aside. His gray T shirt came next and as she lifted it up over his head its glorious Mulder scent washed over her in waves, his aftershave, his sweat, the house, Daggoo, everything that meant home to her. She brought it to her face and inhaled deeply, her eyes peeking over it at him, communicating to him that no matter what happens to the X files, to any of this, _we are going to be okay._

She leaned into him then and kissed him softly, dropping the shirt, her hands on his shoulders. His own hands cupped her cheeks and his thumbs softly circled, this new version of intensity he now showed, the kind that came straight from his heart. She loved this new Mulder so much, and she loved how he continued to surprise her every day.

He wasn’t making any movements towards taking her clothes off, and part of her thought it might be wiser to just pull down her jeans and his jeans and get in and out as quickly as possible, but for some reason it didn’t feel like enough. This was going to be their last time. She wanted more.

She pulled away from him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, removing her hoodie and shirt at the same time. She toed off her shoes and her jeans came next. She unzipped and slid them down until she stood in front of him in just her bra and underwear. He didn’t have to be convinced and quickly took down his own pants, kicking them off along with his shoes.

“On the desk?” he asked.

She nodded as he kissed her again, but as he reached down to lift her up onto the desk she heard him grunt in pain and he lost his grip on her. She slid down, away from him.

“Mulder? You okay?”

“Fuck,” he said, grimacing. “I think… I think I threw my back out. Fuck.” He was doubled over in pain, and she immediately went into Doctor Mode without a second thought.

“Where does it hurt?” She moved around behind him and began running her hands over his skin, down the contours of his back. External oblique, latissimus dorsi, iliac crest. It felt inappropriate but her mind was in such a state of arousal she could only think of how fucking fantastic his back looked. She pressed gently on each muscle until he yelped.

“Lie back, on the floor, okay?” She gently guided him down onto the carpet, which was thankfully a nice fancy throw rug that looked and smelled relatively clean. Mulder groaned.

“I’m sorry, I kind of killed the moment, didn’t I?”

“You’re going to be fine. I think you just pinched a nerve.”

“I guess I’m getting too old for this shit,” he laughed, and she smiled as she ran her fingers all around his chest, admiring the sight of him. His body really was something for a man his age. She leaned forward to kiss his stomach, unable to help herself. He might have been injured, but she was still horny as hell.

“Do you… still want to do this?” she asked cautiously. She didn’t want to assume he wanted to stop, but she also didn’t want to push.

“Scully, I could be at death’s door and I’d still want to do this,” he admitted, laughing. “I think, though, that you’re going to have to do most of the work.”

She shrugged. “I’m used to it,” she grinned, and she rose up onto her knees, sliding his boxers down. With a final surreptitious glance around Kersh’s office, she slid her underwear all the way off and climbed on top of him. He was as ready as he possibly could be in his state, and she was once again impressed by his virility.

She looked down into his eyes and they bore back into her own as he held her by the waist, helping guide her onto him, sliding down until he filled her completely. She took a deep breath; this position always felt the most extreme when it came to his girth. His eyes then drifted to land on her stomach and he moved his hands to softly glide over the skin that protected their child. Her hands covered his own and she interlaced their fingers together.

“Love you,” he said, as he looked at her. They’d been saying it more and more lately but it still felt so good to hear it from his lips after all those years of nothing.

“Me too,” she smiled, and began gently rocking against him, holding his hands to her abdomen and closing her eyes, just reveling in the feeling of this closeness they’d always shared within these walls, well before they allowed their bodies to show each other.

He didn’t move much, which she expected due to his injury, so she made the executive decision to go slow this time. Soft, passionate, loving. She bent down over him and kissed him with one hand against his cheek as the dull ache between her legs grew as inevitably as any scientific process she’d ever studied. And as her ache grew, she felt him growing inside her more and more. Leaving one hand on her abdomen, he reached up to cup one of her breasts, fingering the fabric of her bra, teasing her nipple with his thumb right at the edge. The friction made her breath hitch in her chest and she moaned into his mouth.

“Oh…”

Typically he’d lean up to pay her some attention with his mouth but he couldn’t do that at the moment. She felt a pang of desire, needing his tongue on her now, so she cradled his head in her hands and maneuvered a breast into his waiting mouth. He suckled and teased and groaned with pleasure, and she couldn’t believe how close she already felt considering he’d already made her come twice this evening.

He brought both hands to her waist, so tiny they almost completely encircled it, as she guided herself towards her climax. She laid her forehead on top of his, closing her eyes, her hands lost in his hair. And as she rushed towards her edge, the finality of this act struck her in an odd way; this part of their lives was over. But a new part was just beginning.

“Scully-” he gasped, about to finish, and she knew they were both on the same page, some kind of cosmic karma, she supposed, for forever being on different ones.

He grunted his release and her fingernails dug into his scalp as she cried out. She eased down on top of him, exhausted, listening to his heart beating. Her eyes opened and they lay there for a bit, silently taking in their surroundings, having almost completely forgotten they were even fucking in the deputy director's office.

After what felt like several minutes she finally propped her head up on her elbow, circling his chest hair lazily with one finger.

“How’s your back?”

He sighed contentedly. “You have magical healing powers, Doc.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Mulder,” she smiled. “Can we clock out now?”

“Yes, let’s,” he laughed.

She helped him sit up slowly and he carefully stretched his back as she collected their clothes, pulling her own on as hastily as possible so she could help him if he needed it. When she finished he was slowly pulling on his T shirt, grimacing a bit.

She handed him his shoes. “Can you walk?”

“You underestimate me, Scully.”

She shrugged. “Just want to make sure you’re taking good care of that body. I have a feeling I’m going to need it again.”

He smirked as he leaned back against the desk to pull his shoes on, and when he finished he heaved a great sigh and they both just sat there, backs to the desk, her leaning against his shoulder.

“I can’t believe we did that,” she said, shaking her head.

“And we didn’t get caught, either.”

“No, we didn’t,” she said, a smile tugging at her lips. She tilted her head up to kiss him one last time, and just as their lips touched, as if Mulder had willed it with his words, the door to the office burst open.

“Okay, that’s enough!” a voice rang through the room.

They pulled apart with a loud suction noise and the terror that rose up inside her that Kersh had found them in his office was only supplanted by the confusion she felt when she saw who the intruder actually was. The wide eyes, the beard, the twitchiness.

The forehead sweat.

“...Reggie?” Mulder asked, perplexed.

“I can’t let you do it again, you guys,” Reggie exclaimed, exasperated. “Enough is enough.”

The flush Scully felt creep up her cheeks was immediate and intense. She couldn’t speak.

“You’ve been… following us?” Mulder asked. 

“Not following. _Waiting,”_ he clarified. “You two are taking forever to get out of here.”

“What are you doing in this building, Reggie? How did you get inside? Come to think of it, how did you even get out of the asylum?” Mulder asked.

Reggie waved his hand in front of his face. It didn’t matter how. It never did. “Forget all that. I was waiting for you because I need your help again. It’s not my fault you got all… distracted. Yuck.” He made a face.

“What’s the matter now?” Mulder asked. Scully still couldn’t speak from embarrassment. _Did Reggie really just see her blow Mulder on the basketball court?_

“I need you both to hear me out, because I’m now convinced this actually _is_ a parallel universe and I need to get back to mine.” Mulder started to protest, but Reggie interrupted him. “You were right the whole time, Foxy.”

“Wait… what?” Mulder asked, too stunned to comprehend any of this.

“Reggie, tell us what’s going on,” Scully finally got out.

“Well,” Reggie said, crossing his arms. “It all started when-“

“The short version, Reggie, please,” Mulder cut him off.

He rolled his eyes. “I was sitting in the asylum, thinking about all of this. And I just knew I wasn’t crazy. I knew it!”

Mulder glanced at Scully, doubtful.

“Suddenly it hit me… the FBI surveillance footage! I had to be on it, somewhere, with you two, and if I wasn’t, that proves I don’t belong here at all. So, I got access to the FBI digital library-”

“How?!” Mulder asked, irritated.

“Doesn’t matter,” Reggie waved his hand again. “I searched and searched and searched but only saw you two, for years. I knew I was right, but I had to make sure. So I kept scanning and scanning it.”

Scully’s mouth suddenly went completely dry. _Oh, god…_

“Reggie, you’re not saying what I think you’re saying… are you?” she asked hopefully, knowing full well he was about to disappoint her.

“Well, around the year 2000, I came across some footage that was… distressing, to say the least.”

“Oh my god,” Scully said wearily.

“Reggie!” Mulder admonished, his disapproval evident.

“I didn’t watch it, okay? I didn’t.”

Scully and Mulder glared at him in disbelief.

“Fine, I didn’t watch _most_ of it.” His tone changed abruptly. “You two are quite the specimens, you know that?”

“Focus, Reggie,” Mulder said sternly.

Reggie’s tone went back to its typical twitchiness. “Anyway, that’s when I knew for sure I was in the wrong universe.”

“And you knew this… how…?” Scully asked weakly. Reggie approached the two of them and dropped to his knees in front of her.

“Because in _my_ universe, you would never sleep with _him_ ,” he said, gesturing at Mulder dismissively. “You were in love with me! Me, Skulls!”

He was so close to her she could count the beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. He looked so sad, broken-hearted even. She almost felt bad for the guy.

“Reggie, I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that I have never been in love with you. I’m very sorry, but…” she took Mulder’s hand. “It’s always been Mulder.”

“Exactly!” Reggie cried. “In _this_ universe! Not in mine!” He stood up and backed away from them, talking wistfully. “It took us seven long years, Skulls… years and years of unresolved sexual tension until finally, we couldn’t stand it anymore and-”

“Okay, okay, that’s enough,” Mulder finally piped up, slowly standing as Scully helped him up. “Reggie, are you telling me you went through all the surveillance footage? As in… _all_ of it?”

Reggie nodded somberly. “I have seen things I cannot deny.”

Scully shook her head. “Any chance you might have… possibly… I don’t know, scrubbed any questionable content you might have seen? Or… not seen?”

“ _Mostly_ not seen,” Reggie corrected.

“Yeah.” Scully’s eyes dropped and she jammed her hands into her pockets. Her patience was wearing thin. Reggie pulled out what appeared to be a thumb drive and held it up.

“I made some edits to the main library,” he said. “I figured if it’s not there, it didn’t happen. Now I can live with myself.” He sighed. “Even if it means living in a universe where _you_ two…. you know. Ew.” He made another face.

Scully stepped towards him. “So what you’re saying is, everything you saw-”

“ _Mostly_ didn’t see.”

“-mostly didn’t see is on that drive?”

Reggie nodded.

“Can I... have it? Please?”

He handed it over to her and for some reason, in this moment, Scully believed every word he said. Maybe he was just crazy but… what if there _was_ a parallel universe? She’d seen crazier things in her time. “Thanks,” she said, relieved.

“So… what do I do, guys?” Reggie asked. He looked afraid and helpless. Mulder touched the small of Scully’s back and began to guide them all out of the office. When they were back out in the hallway, their adventure just about over and every one of their little trysts safely held within the tiny drive in Scully’s pocket, she felt a sense of reassurance wash over her, that somehow every single choice she’d made in life had been the right one.

“I think… if we can’t get you back to your own universe, you’re going to have to figure out a way to live in this one, Reggie,” Mulder said. She couldn’t tell if he was just indulging him or if he truly believed it.

“And you should start by going back to the asylum, taking all your meds, and getting well,” Scully suggested. Reggie looked at her fondly, cocking his head.

“That’s my little doctor Skulls,” he said with an air of familiarity. “Always wanting what’s best for me.”

Her lips formed into a thin line and she nodded, relieved he was as least not fighting them on this. They all left the Hoover building together where they were greeted by the same station wagon that picked Reggie up last time. She didn’t bother asking how it always knew to find him here. She didn’t have the energy to question any of it anymore.

They waved goodbye in confoundment, standing side by side in front of the building in which they’d met all those years ago. She didn’t really want to talk about the encounter with Reggie, although she knew Mulder wouldn’t be able to hold back his excitement about possibly being right yet again.

But to her great surprise, in the way he seemed to be surprising her all the time lately, he turned to face her, holding both of her hands, bringing them to his lips for a kiss. He pulled her in close and kissed her properly, and as he did so his hand slipped into her pocket where he retrieved the thumb drive. He pulled back for a moment to bring it up into view with that patented Fox Mulder eyebrow waggle.

“Well, Scully? What do you say we go home and have a movie night?”

 

 

**_fin_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, we hope you enjoyed it! We love feedback!
> 
> Also a huge thanks to @ThisVeryMoment and @SlippinMickeys for their beta. <3


End file.
